


monster cafe

by Penguinb0mb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blue is a jealous jellybean, Crazy Antics, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I am shameless, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Still not good at tags, black is a little gobin but has a sweet side, boys all want you for them selves, for comedy value of course, i'm finally doing beach cliche!!, mutt is lazy but makes great coffee, not everything is rainbows and cup cakes, reader can bake, reader owns a cafe, red has a secret, skeletons don't get humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinb0mb/pseuds/Penguinb0mb
Summary: You've always wanted to open up a small shop and now you’ve finally made that dream come true, and with the perfect location right on the corner of Undertown St you’re sure to get some interesting customers including a family of skeletons who seem to have taken a liking to you. Crazy antics and heated competition would follow as you unravel the mystery of why your fate seems bound to these skeletons. Not to mention trying to run your budding business.





	1. open day

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dead for a while but hears a little fic i'm writing to get back into the grove hope you like it I'm still very rusty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've always wanted to open up a small shop and now you’ve finally made that dream come true, and with the perfect location right on the corner of Undertown St you’re sure to get some interesting customers including a family of skeletons who seem to have taken a liking to you. Crazy antics and heated competition would follow as you unravel the mystery of why your fate seems bound to these skeletons. Not to mention trying to run your budding business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dead for a while but hears a little fic i'm writing to get back into the grove hope you like it I'm still very rusty

This is it, your very own cafe! Finally, years of dreaming, saving and studying have paid off. You think smiling to yourself as you adjust the hanging wooden sign outside your shop. happy with your arrangement you step down from the ladder you take a step back to inspect your handy work. yokai parade’s grand opening was just a few hours away and you were giddy with butterflies. your nervous energy kept you up all night so you opted for coming in and finishing up the final details for the grand opening. Taking a deep calming breath you finally head inside the jingle of the doorbell echoing through the currently empty cafe which will hopefully soon be filled with happy customers enjoying your unique menu. After all your cafe is the first of its kind, a cafe that sells both human and monster foods. You studied with so many different monster bakers and chefs to perfect your baking skills and with those connections you've established a reliable supplier for ingredients as well. Adjusting a few menus here and there and straightening some cutlery you finally take a seat behind the counter to wait for your staff. Everything was perfect now all you need are customers. 

 

Letting out a weary yawn slowly starting to doze off as you look out the window. now that you have finally stat down all that adrenalin keeping you awake is wearing off and With two hours still till open and everything set up your lack of sleep was starting to take its toll on you. before you knew it you had fallen into a lite sleep lulled by the humming of the passing cars. Unaware of how much time had passed you are jolted awake by the sudden tapping on the glass door. Straightening up at the abrupt sound you blink away your exhalation rubbing your eyes to see a scrawny casually dressed man with glasses shyly waving at you through the glass, It was James your wait staff. Upon recognising him you perk up making a beeline for the door. 

 

“James your early come on in” you greet ushering him inside. 

 

“W-well today is a big day a-and I thought you could use the extra hands p-putting the food out.” he stutters fiddling with his shoulder bag looking at his feet. It always surprises you how good he was at serving customers considering his meek personality, he was such a cinnamon roll when he was off the clock. 

 

“ sure that would be great kass won’t be here for another half hour.” you smile as the two of you proceed to the kitchen were all the display cakes, sweets and sandwiches are waiting to be placed in the display case under the front counter. “Ok time to get this food on display” you pipe up rolling up your sleeves getting more excited by the moment. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Holy hell! you weren’t expecting such a huge turnout. You think staring in shock out the window at the ever-growing line that already stretched around the corner sidewalk. When Kass had arrived telling you about the crowd of people and monsters starting to form you initially thought she was pulling your leg, but now looking at it you knew better. As you open the doors the large crowd pouring into your shop some ordering sweets to go others taking seats and staying for hours chatting casually and ordering food. With every passing hour, it became more apparent you underestimated the sheer popularity of your cafe and with only two other staff you were all struggling to keep up. 

 

“Table four is still waiting for their order Jim” Kass yells out from behind the counter skillfully boxed the takeaway foods trying her best to fill each order correctly as they continued to flood in one after the other seeming to never end. 

“R-right I just gotta finish taking table six’s order” James replies rushing from table to table trying his best to get everyone's order the look of exhaustion painfully obvious in his features.

 

“We are out of spider cakes. please let customers know they will take half an hour before the next batch is ready” you shout from the kitchen scurrying around preparing all the food trying desperately to keep up with the mound of orders. “Tabel ten’s order is ready” You call to James as he rushes fours food over to them. You had greatly underestimated how popular your cafe would be. the day dragged on and people kept coming but luckily slowed little by little as the day drew to an end and the sun started to go down. their numbers had dwindled to a more manageable amount giving your staff some time to catch their breath.it was two hours before the cafe closes when the door chimes once again notifying everyone that a customer had entered. 

 

“W-welcome please feel free take a seat” James greats the new guests as they enter the store. 

 

“WOWIE SANS LOOK AT ALL THE CAKES AND SANDWICHES! THE ADVERTISING BROCHURE WAS RIGHT THEY DO SELL MONSTER AND HUMAN FOOD!!” exclaims a loud piercing voice making you peek out into the foyer to see what all the commotion was about. Your eyes land on a pair of skeletons one short and stocky with a very laid back expression and the other very tall and dripping with energy and excitement. 

 

“Yer bro the place is so cool. Hey, buddy we just thought we’d drop by and scope out the new joint seems like your business is on a roll. You guys must be very gouda your jobs to handle such a jam-packed opening day.” the shorter skeleton says to James rocking on his heels with a huge grin on this face. ‘Omg those puns were so lame’ you thought snorting to yourself going back to the kitchen to pull your last batch of gingerbread kittens out of the oven 

 

“OH MY GOD BROTHER! DO NOT BOTHER THESE POOR WORKERS WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS THEY HAVE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH TORTURE” the taller one groans flailing his arms in protest. 

 

“U-um yes well the owner wasn't expecting such a turn out so she was going to wait until tomorrow to interview for more staff.” James shyly explains showing the two of them to their seats. “Even though it's been a-a very busy first day I'm so glad word of the store has gotten out. She's put so much effort into opening this store I-I’m just happy I can contribute to making her dream a success” James admits shyly a little pink dusting his cheeks as he looks at his feet. 

“MY YOU ARE SUCH A DILIGENT WORKER YOUR EMPLOYER MUST BE VERY GLAD TO HAVE YOU. FEAR NOT FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HENCEFORTH BE ONE OF YOUR REGULARS” the taller skeleton proclaims striking a comically heroic pose at his seat. 

 

“Heh seeing as how well ya seem to know the owner what would you recommend buddy?” the shorter skeleton asks slouching in his seat eyeing the menu.

 

“O-oh the um floats are pretty awesome and if you're interested in something more savoury the hush puppies are pretty good too” James mumbles in reply.

“ cool we’ll take one of each with a heavy side of ketchup with the pup” the shorter skeleton states handing James the menus. You could tell the praise was starting to get to poor James his face beet red as he comes over with the order for the two skeletons sitting at table one near the entrance and you couldn't help but giggle as he avoided eye contact as he handed you the paper. The two of them stuck around a lot longer than other customers and even struck up a conversation with Kass who had moved on to preparing drinks now that all the orders were filled for the day. You could get used to the idea of these two being regulars they brought comforting energy to the place. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And now our first day is officially over” Kass announces throwing her arms up with glee as she turns the sign to closed. “ man that was rough. You really gotta get more staff boss” she huffs sweeping the front area as you all clean up the store. 

 

“I know I know don’t worry I have twelve interviews lined up for tomorrow so hopefully I can hire at least two more staff. So we just have to hold out for one more day” you reply giving her an apologetic smile. 

 

“Well ok, I guess I can make it one more day. Hopefully sans and papyrus come back tomorrow too those two are a riot!” she declares finishing up the sweeping propping the broom up in the corner behind the counter... 

 

“I-i don’t know if they w-were that great. sans puns were awful” James adds polishing the last of the silver wear.

 

“Awfully hilarious you mean?!” retorts Kass as she picks up her bag preparing to leave. James only responds by rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

 

“They both sound like great guys you’ll have to introduce me next time they come in,” you say smiling as you wipe down the counter wave goodnight to Kass as she heads out the door calling her boyfriend to pick her up. James heads home not long after leaving you to lock up for the night. Turning off the lights you take one more good look at your shop and are filled with a surreal of accomplishment that this day had actually been a success. stepping outside the bell chimes for the last time today as you move to lock up. 

 

“ awe man guess I missed out by a couple of minutes,” a familiar voice says behind you like your about to lock the store. You turn to see the short grinning skeleton from earlier standing behind you “I was tellin tori about the food and she asked me if I could pick her up a cinnabun on my way back from gettin groceries. Damn too bad” he continues rubbing his skull with the look of disappointment on his face. 

 

“Oh well, I have some leftover cakes if you wanted them? They're probably just going to sit in my fridge or be tossed out, to be honest.” respond offering the cardboard cake box you had in your hand.

 

“Wow ya sure? I mean I can pay you”. He says unsure shuffling around in his pocket for his wallet. 

 

“No need, really it's fine I checked with the owner” you state jokingly ushering him to take the box. 

 

“Heh thanks, pal. don’t think I caught your name you were workin in the back right?” he smiles wider offering his hand to you. “I’m sans, sans the skeleton” 

 

“I’m (y/n) this is my cafe” you reply taking his hand only to hear an audible ‘pffffft’ sound echo from the point of contact causing sans to laugh at your confused look. Letting go of your hand he shows you the whoopee cushion strapped to his palm. 

 

“Heh fell for the oldest gag in the book. Well, I gotta get back paps hates it when I'm not punctual. thanks again for the sweets be seein ya around (y/n)” sans waves as he turns to leave disappearing in the blink of an eye. That skeleton sure was strange but a little bit charming in his own way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an exhausting day, you finally made it back to your apartment complex the walk sapping you of the last of your energy. As you came up to the front of the building you noticed three large moving trucks parked outside the complex. Maybe the new tenants had finally started to move in? After all apart from you and maybe two other apartments the building has been pretty empty for a while, they had even been doing renovations on a couple of the empty floors. You contemplated greeting your new neighbours but decided against it on account of your growing exhaustion and the fact you had twelve interviews tomorrow. Entering the lobby you noticed an extreme lack of staff but you shrug it off and head to the elevator which took you to your floor.it’s probably due to the new tenants. 

Finally, at home, you let out a sigh of contentment flopping into your bed. Even though the day was busy it was a dream come true seeing all those happy people and monsters enjoying the food you baked. Hopefully, tomorrow brings just as much excitement you think as you finally drift into a peaceful much-needed sleep.


	2. new staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting the skeles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guys your all too much <3 
> 
> you've given me such a warm welcome back. the least I can do to say thank you is give you another chapter.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

You hoped today was going to be a good day. You hoped you would open your eyes to the peaceful tranquillity of the q sun ready to tackle the packed day you had planned. But as you were torn from your peaceful slumber by the loud shrieking coming from above you, you realized that wasn’t going to happen. What even was that? It sounded like a cat in a dryer being beaten with a hammer. Groaning at the sound you roll over covering your ears with your pillow hoping the added protection would allow you a few more hours of precious sleep. Nope, that's wasn't gonna happen. The sound just continued making you huff in frustration rolling back onto your back flinging your pillow to the other side of the bed. This was fine it's not like you needed sleep to live or anything. Reluctantly you slip out of bead to start your morning routine. As you head into the kitchen you were thankful the awful howling started to quiet down and hoped you wouldn’t have to deal with it every morning from now on. stretching your slowly gather all the stuff you would need for your busy day waiting patiently for your toaster to signal your breakfast was ready. Although you had a little more time to spare you still opted for something quick not wanting to have dishes to clean when you got home. Now fully dressed and bag all packed you hear the pop of the toaster just in time to stop your pop tarts from flying onto the floor. You really needed a new toaster. Shoving a pop tart in your mouth you finally head out locking your apartment. head over to the elevator you're met with an out of order sign and caution tape covering the door. 

 

“Great now I have to walk down three levels of stairs.” you groan turning to the stairs on your right “I really didn’t need this today” you sigh slowly starting to make your way down three flights of stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a slightly tiring ten minute walk you were finally in the lobby standing at the base of the staircase to catch your breath your legs a little wobbly from unused muscle strain. You really needed to start exercising more. Looking around the almost empty lobby your eyes land on two very edgy looking skeletons talking near the elevator. One was tall and intimidating wearing tight-fitting black jeans with a matching black studded belt and a red turtleneck complemented by the short vintage leather jacket that sat just around his ribcage. His other shorter companion had a more laid back vibe sporting a fur hooded loose fitting zip-up jacket, classic red tee and casual basketball shorts. they looked oddly similar to sans and papyrus but with more predatory eyes and sharp shark-like teeth, the shorter ones accented by a single glistening gold tooth. They were the type of guys you should avoid if possible. Consciously you make your way past them to the front door hoping they'd be too busy with their conversation to notice you. 

 

“ Hey there sweetheart you must be made of cheese because ya lookin gouda today” comes a low gravely baritone voice making you stop inches from the door and turn back.

 

“Excuse me?” you question as the gruff shorter skeleton comes over and wraps his arm around your shoulder.

 

“You must be a camp-fire because yer super hot and I want s’ more” he replied confidently with a smug grin wiggling his eyebrows. You stifle a laugh causing you to snort in reply.

 

“Do you really think that would work?” you question your voice wavering trying really hard not to flat out laugh at how horrible the pick-up line was. 

 

“I um…” was your only response from him as he moved his hand off you shrinking into the fur of his jacket sweat beading down his skull any confidence he had now gone. 

 

“ the answer is no. I might have been interested it if you asked me without those ridiculously cringey pickup lines but now.” you tilt your hand back and forth “ not so much” your reply makes the taller skeleton burst into hysterics his voice booming through the lobby. 

 

“ HOW ABSOLUTELY EMBARRASSING FOR YOU BROTHER. SUCH A LADIES MAN BEING TURNED DOWN SO RUTHLESSLY” he taunts with a sarcastic tone making his shorter brother turn red with frustration and spin around his eyes aflame with irritation. 

 

“ Hey! I don’t see ladies breakin down your door for a date with ‘the great at terrible’ edge” he snaps back “I bet ya never been on a real date in ya life” 

 

“POOR MISS INFORMED BROTHER. I ASSURE YOU I AM A DATING EXPERT AND I HAVE BEEN ON MANY DATES” the taller brother retorts puffing out his chest. 

 

“ hangin out with da kid doesn't count” his brother sneers in response. Rolling your eyes you slip by them head out the door leaving the two of them to bicker amongst themselves, you had a more pressing matter to attend to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breathing a sigh of relief you unlock the store a little irked by your morning encounter. You still couldn't believe that guy thought such a line would work. Did he think he was some sort of playboy who could make panties drop with a flick of his wrist? Shaking your head you push away the memory and focus yourself on the task at hand. 

 

Two hours pass you almost finished with the interview and all you want to do is slam your head into the table. They're all horrible! Half of them had no experience at all, the other half had extremely restricted hours they could work and one guy even acted like it would be YOUR honour to hire him. You could have sworn he only applied to talk about himself and even if he was qualified there was no way you were feeding that bloated ego. Pinching the bridge of your nose you welcome in the next candidate with an exasperated sigh. 

 

“Heh having a rough time huh?” you look up to see sans familiar grin as he closes the door slowly making his way over to you. 

 

“ ugh, you have no idea.” you groan letting your head flop onto the table shaking it in defeat “what brings you here so early want to apply for a position? Honestly, I’d take anyone that’s not clinically insane at this point” you query tilting your head to the side looking up at him in defeat. 

“Heh nah sorry. As tempting as that sounds I’ll pass. Already got myself three jobs” he shrugs apologetically rocking on his feet. Holy shit that sounds rough. “But don’t worry I got someone here who’s itchin to apply” he smiles gesturing over his shoulder to another two skeletons standing outside waiting. Sans turns and waves for them to come inside. The door chimes as a well-dressed skeleton bound into the store wearing a deep navy suit with a bright blue bow tie which seemed somewhat out of place on him, and Following lethargically behind him was a lanky lackadaisical skeleton with a somewhat menacing appearance. His fluffy hooded jumper and spiked leather collar made him look like someone from a street gang but sluggish movements told you he would rather nap than start fights.

 

“This is blue n’ mutt they’re my cousins. Blue was a little nervous to come here by himself so mutt’s here for emotional support.” sans states introducing his cousins. “Sorry to dump them on ya but I gotta get to a job. I will be back with paps to pick them up before you open promise” he finishes rubbing his skull with a sheepish smile. Looking at the other two you then back at sans sitting up straight in your seat. 

 

“It’s fine. if they're your family their welcome to stay as long as they want” you reply with a sincere smile. Sans thanks you apologising again before leaving you with his cousins. There's a moment of awkward silence as blue hands you his resume and takes the seat opposite to you looking nervous, his adorable star-shaped pupils darting around trying to avoid eye contact. 

 

“So blue, what made you want to apply to work here?” you ask soothingly skimming over his resume. He had quite a list of qualifications and seemed to have experience in a cafe and law enforcement too. 

 

“WELL. IF I MAY BE HONEST I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR A JOB THAT WOULD OFFER A MORE HIGH PACED ENVIRONMENT. AND WHEN SANSY TOLD ME THAT YOUR CAFE WAS HIRING I HAD TO JUMP AT THE OPPORTUNITY. IT'S NOT EVERY DAY YOU FIND A CAFE AS UNIQUE AS THIS ONE.” blue answers professionally fiddling nervously with his gloves. He was trying so hard to be professional but you couldn’t help but find his actions adorable. You had a soft spot for sweet boys and just as you were about to reassure him you see mutt shuffling behind the bar. 

 

“Mind if I whip up an iced coffee I’m in desperate need of a caffeine hit,” he asked with a low weary voice in a way that was more of a statement as he raided the milk fridge. 

 

“Hey! only employees can-” your stopped mid-sentence as you watch him skillfully toss about the mixer with the grace of a mixologist and the energy of someone who had just rolled outta bed. His movements were so fluent and purposeful you were at a loss as he finished up dropping in a straw taking a sip. 

 

“What?” he shrugs quirking a brow bone at your reaction leaning back on the bench. 

 

“Your hired” you state deadpan still staring at him with wonder. The sound of blue slamming his hands on the desk makes you whip back around to see him pouting. 

 

“THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOUR SUCH A SHOW OFF MUTT. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY INTERVIEW YOU MEANIE!” blue huffs childishly sinking back into his seat with his arms crossed. Was he sulking?

 

“Awe geez blue wasn’t tryin ta steal ya thunder. Maybe ya can have a do-over?” mutt looks at you remorsefully. 

 

“Oh, there's no need your both hired,” you state matter-of-factly smiling back at blue his grin brimming with excitement as he almost vibrates out of his seat with happiness. 

 

“WOWIE REALLY!?” he questioned perking up almost instantly. 

 

“Really. You two are the most qualified applicants I've had all day. Would you be able to start tomorrow?” you question trying not to giggle at blues reaction to the news.

 

“MUEHEHEHE THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS READY TO START RIGHT NOW” blue proclaims standing triumphant on the other side of the table. You both turn to mutt expectantly as he slouches against the bar counter.

 

“ I donno. I'm really swapped gotta lot of stuff ta do” he shrugs sipping his drink again. 

 

“NO YOU DON'T. YOUR A TOTAL SLACKER, THE ONLY THING YOU DO IS LAZE AROUND THE HOUSE. NAPPING ON THE COUCH WITH MY LAZY BROTHER, BUT AT LEAST HE HAS EMPLOYMENT” blue responds crossing his arms glaring at mutt. 

 

“hey blue why you gotta be like that? Ya gonna ruin my image” mutt sighs seeming bothered by the situation 

 

“pleeeeese mutt? I could really use someone with your skills behind the bar. Kass is good and all but your showmanship is amazing” you plead trying to put on your best puppy dog face. With a smirk, he leans forward looking like he had a devilish idea. That's a look that could make a girl melt

 

“ wadda I get if I do?” ok he's obviously trying to play hardball with you and two can play that game.

 

“well I would only have four staff if you agree and with the popularity of the place as it is you would get really good pay. Probably better than most other cafes” you offer. He tapped his phalanges on his chin for a second looking like he was mulling it over. He stands walking up to you stopping inches away from his tall stature allowing him to tower over you.

 

“money doesn't interest me doll. I'm more interested in other forms of payment” mutt hums leaning closer a deep yellow tongue gliding over his teeth eyeing you with a seductive look in his eyes making it abundantly clear what his intentions were. Your eyes widened as the switch in your head clicks realising exactly what he's getting at.your face flushes as your mind runs a mile a minute trying to process your situation. So if they had tongues that meant they had other appendages too which made what he was suggesting a very possible scenario. He starts to inch closer his eyes locked with yours when the palm of blues hand intercepts him shoving his face away prospectively.

 

“STOP SUGGESTING SUCH LECHEROUS THINGS! MISS (Y/N) WAS NICE ENOUGH TO OFFER YOU A JOB THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS TAKE IT. BESIDES IT WILL KEEP BLACK FROM CONSTANTLY BUGGING YOU ABOUT FINDING WORK” blue interjects standing between the two of you making sure to check over his shoulder to see if you were ok. 

“ fine, I'll do it. Man, your no fun” mutt huffs taking a seat near the counter giving you a wink which only causes you to become more flustered. “Lookin forward at gettin to know ya better doll” Maybe hiring such a flirtatious guy wasn't such a good idea. 

 

“STUPENDOUS! I SHALL CALL SANSY AND TELL HIM WE'RE GOING TO STAR WORK RIGHT AWAY” blue pipes beaming triumphantly already pulling out his phone. Finally collecting yourself you walk over to the storage cabinet.

 

“Hopefully I have uniforms in your size” you mumble shuffling through the cabinet. You hear a gasp of excitement as blue hurries over to you. 

 

“WE GET UNIFORMS!?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day was halfway over and everything was going so much more smoothly with the two new additions. Blue was a natural he moved from the table with ease greeting every customer with equal enthusiasm and got along with Kass and James but above all, he looked adorable in his waters uniform. The white button-ups shirt and black pants fit him perfectly and his bright blue bow tie adds the perfect touch to tie the look together and he seemed absolutely enamoured with the outfit. Mutt, on the other hand, was most definitely put off by the uniform. He was constantly grumbling about how restricting it was and that it was hard to move. But even with all his complaining mutt kept up with the sea of orders finding time to flirt with all the women between customers. 

 

“WOWIE BLUE I AM SO GLAD YOU GOT THE POSITION! THE UNIFORM SUITS YOU SO WELL AND IT LOOKS LIKE SO MUCH FUN.” papyrus gushes as he and sans take their usual seat near the door. 

 

“OH, IT IS THE MOST FUN EVER PAPPY! MISS (Y/N) ALLOWED ME TO WEAR MY TIE AND MISS KASS SAYS I’M THE FASTEST WAITER SHE'S EVER SEEN.” blue proclaims puffing out his chest posing confidently. Papyrus beams at his cousin looking at him with admiration. 

 

“WOWIE! IT DOES SOUND LIKE LOTS OF FUN. I WISH I HAD APPLIED AS WELL.” papyrus deflates a sad and envious look on his skull as his eyes fall on the table in front of him. “IF IT WAS NOT FOR THE MORNING CHORES I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO ACCOMPANY YOU AND WOULDN'T HAVE MISSED THE INTERVIEWS”. it broke your heart seeing such a sweet sleka like him so sad. 

 

“ I KNOW PAPPY! MAYBE IF YOU ASK MISS (Y/N) REALLY NICELY SHE MIGHT LET YOU WORK HERE TOO. THAT WAY WE CAN HAVE FUN TOGETHER” blue offers his eyes sparkling with excitement as he turns to you hopefully. Oh gosh, they’re both just too adorable and those puppy dog eyes are hard to resist. 

 

“MISS (Y/N) WOULD IT BE OK FOR ME TO APPLY FOR WORK AT YOUR SHOP TOO?” papyrus asks his eyes locked on you awaiting an answer. How could you say no?

 

“ well, i don't see why not. I mean with how many customers we've been getting for the past two days I’d probably have to hire more staff soon anyway.” You reply completely giving in to their pleading eyes. You really couldn't say no to the two of them. Papyrus starts to squeal with joy before whisking you up and blue up into a bone-crushing hug twirling around making sans laugh at the sight of you being sandwiched the two overly excited skeletons. 

 

“NYEH THANK YOU SO MUCH MISS (Y/N) I SHALL WORK EVER SO DILIGENTLY YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT!” papyrus states placing you back on the ground. “ MISS (Y/N) AS A THANK YOU FOR ALLOWING BOTH BLUE AND I TO JOIN YOUR BUSINESS I INSIST YOU JOIN US FOR DINNER.” 

“um I don't know papyrus I don't want to impose on your family” you reply rubbing your arm nervously. You weren't comfortable forcing your way into others homes. 

 

“Nah always plenty of room at the table for guests” sans speaks up waving away your worries.

 

“even if there weren't ya could always take a seat in my lap doll” mutt adds leaning on the bar all four of you shoot him a glare in return. Well, it would be rude of you to turn down such a generous invitation. You smile looking up at papyrus. 

 

“sure papyrus I would love to join you and your family for dinner.” you finally agree to everyone's delight. These skeletons were so welcoming and free-spirited it was contagious. 

 

The rest of the day went just as smoothly as the morning and by the time you closed up shop, everything was spick and span ready for the next day. You were even able to send kass and James home early thanks to the extra hands. Sans and papyrus even lent hand with the cleaning since all of you planned to walk back to the skeletons house together. Well you, blue and papyrus cleaned while mutt and sans ‘supervised’. on the walk to their house blue and papyrus told you about the rest of their family and how they had recently moved to a bigger house to accommodate them all. something about their old house being unsuitable for some of their cousins. As you got closer you noticed they were taking a similar route to the one you take home it made you wonder if they lived close to your building. It wasn't until you arrived at your destination that you realized just how close they lived to you. 

 

“ you guy are my new neighbours!?” you accidentally shout looking up at your apartment building. 

 

“Heh well more like we own the place doll” These guys owned your build now!? Why didn't your previous landlord say anything and why the hell did any of them want to work at your little cafe if they had this kind of money?. Your thoughts were all over the place as you entered the elevator which took you to the floor just above yours. 

 

“ well, tibia honest we didn't think there was anyone else livin here. The building's original owner didn't mention it when we asked” sans admits rubbing the back of his skull. So that made these guys your landlords. Oh, no did they expect you to move out? You didn't have enough money to do that yet, you only just open your store so you haven't got much money saved. “oh um, of course, we don't expect ya to go or anythin” sans continues seeing the distress on your face. You let out the breath you didn't realize you were holding.

 

“thank you sans that's so nice of you. So um does that mean my rent goes to you now?” you question making sans laugh and shrug. 

 

“we'll sort that stuff out later for now just come meet the rest of the guys” sans dismisses papyrus and blue take your hands pulling you into their home. 

 

“WELCOME TO OUR HOME MISS (Y/N)!” the two of them say in unison showing you their spacious living room. Their place was so huge! The room you were in has high ceilings a staircase against the left wall winding up to the upper level. In the centre was their huge widescreen tv surrounded by soft looking black leather eight seater couch. 

 

“Bro ya home? So how’d it go?” comes a voice from the couch as a skill peeks out from the side of one of the lazy boys. 

 

“MWEHEHE NOT TO FEAR BROTHER MY MISSION WAS A SUCCESS” blue states running over to the couch excitedly.

 

“Wow bro that's awesome. So whos your guest?” blues brother asks petting his brother's skull looking over at you. 

 

“THAT IS MISS Y/N. SHE IS THE AMAZING OWNER OF THE CAFE” blue states introducing you “SHE IS OUR DINNER GUEST SO BE NICE” his brother smiles lazily looking at you with lidded sockets. 

 

“Nice to meet ya I’m blues older bro stretch. Thanks for puttin up with my hypo little bro” he teases making blue huff at his comment

 

“Not at all he’s a great addition to my cafe. He's hardworking and a joy to work with” you reply earning an unreadable expression from stretch. Just as he’s about to say something you hear shuffling come from the other room the rest of their family make their way in to see what the commotion was about. Your eyes widen when the edgy skeletons from this morning walk into the room. 

 

“you!? What da fuck is she doin here?” the shorter one sneers at you obviously unhappy to find you in his house.

 

“LANGUE!” blue yells back making him focus on blue instead. Seeing blues saturn look he visibly settles rolling his eyes mumbling something under his breath. 

 

“y/n this grumpy guy is red and that's his bro edge standin next to him.” sans explains as edge strides over looking down at you with his hands on his hips and an unamused scowl on his face. There is a moment of tense silence while he asses you before holding out his hand to shake.

 

“IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU MISS Y/N WAS IT? ANYONE WHO CAN PUT MY IDIOT A BROTHER IN HIS PLACE IS ALWAYS WELCOME.” he declares smugly waiting for you to shake his hand which you do. 

 

“nice to meet you officially edge,” you say as the others look between the two of you. 

 

“ YOU'VE ALREADY MET EDGY?” blue askes with a confused look. 

 

“YES THIS MORNING ON OUR WAY OUT TO THE PARK” edge explains looks back at his brother who sinks back into his jacket red dusting his cheeks. Maybe you should try and apologise for being so rough on him this morning. you opened your mouth a shrill voice piped from the other room.

 

“ THAT MUTT BETTER BE WITH YOU! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR HIM TO RETURN ALL DAY. I THE MARVELOUS BLACK CAN NOT HAVE MY DINNER WITHOUT MY NIGHTLY PAMPERING FIRST.” a short skeleton huffs coming into the room wearing an expensive looking silk robe. You know that voice, that's the same one that woke you up this morning. You narrow your eyes at the skeleton trying your hardest to be polite and not lose your temper at him. It's ok you could just calmly talk to him about it later. 

 

“ yer I'm here m' lord. Sorry for keepin ya watin had to work.” mutt hurries over to the puffed up skeletons who scoffs at mutts statement. 

 

“YOU WORKING? DON'T TRY ONE OF YOUR STUPID TRICKS ON ME. YOUR WORTHLESSLY LAZY ASS COULDN'T POSSIBLY FIND EMPLOYMENT. NOW LET US HURRY BEFORE MY ROUTINE IS REWIND BECAUSE OF YOUR IRRESPONSIBLY.” he says turning around with a flurry of his robe, mutt dawdling behind him not even giving you any notice. What a brat, you definitely couldn't see yourself getting along with that guy.

 

“heh that ray of sunshine is black mutts brother” sans explains. More like owner, geez he treated him more like his servant than a brother you thought. instructions now over everyone starting to disperse and blue and papyrus led you to the kitchen. It was like something you would only see in cooking shows. The stove and countertops taking up the entire wall and the fridge was so big you wouldn't even be able to reach the top shelf on your tippy toes. 

 

“JUST TAKE A SEAT MISS Y/N DINNER SHALL BE PREPARED IN NO TIME” papyrus beams sitting you on one of the stools opposite to the cooking area. Him blue and edge moved around the kitchen preparing everything as edge barked orders at the other two making sure they worked like a well-oiled machine. You felt a little guilty they had to work while you just sat there. You weren't the type to just sit back and expect a free meal. 

 

“would you mind if I helped?” you speak up shyly making edge turns to you quirking a brow bone questioningly. 

 

“YOU CAN COOK HUMAN?” he asks as if it took him by surprise. His question insulted you slightly, you jump down of the stool strutting over to him. 

 

“as a matter a fact I can! I own a cafe thank you very much” you huff rolling your sleeves. You see a glint of interest in edges eyes before he hums and continues his task of instructing everyone which now included you. The food didn't take long to prepare and it felt nice working in the kitchen with others for once. You had been working in the kitchen cooking by yourself since you finished your internships, you had almost forgotten how enjoyable it was working with other cooks light idle talk about the food and tasting it filled you with warmth. As you helped papyrus bring the food to the dining table you felt a sense of comfort wash over you. It had been even longer since you had eaten with others like a family, not since you moved to the city five years ago. One by one everyone starts to file in taking their seats red cooing to sit as far away from you as possible still obviously avoiding you. 

 

To your delite dinner was filled with conversation and laughter. sans placed a noodle under his nasal cavity looking like he had a moustache making all kinds of food puns and papyrus scolding his brother for playing with his food. Blue and black argued about the table wear and mutt dozed off in his seat. You felt so at home it worried you. You shouldn't get so comfy they only invited you over as a thank you for letting them work with you. this isn't your family. 

 

After the meal sans and edge cleared the table while everyone else went off to do their own thing. You offered to help but sans shooed you into the living room handing you a drink saying you had helped plant and that you were a guest. Not wanting to argue you head into the living room finding red, blue, stretch and mutt intently watching wrestling. 

 

“COME ON REY MYSTERIO YOU CAN DO IT! USE THE ROPES!” blue shouts standing on the couch now wearing a cape and a blue lucha libre mask. Could this guy be any more adorable?

 

“He ain’t gotta chance against big show look at ‘em he's huge!” red gestures to the tv leaning on the arm of the couch. Now, this was something you could enjoy. 

 

“Nope. Your wrong Mysterio gonna win” you state sitting on the couch next to red. He stiffens for a moment before shuffling closer to the edge of the couch trying to keep as much space between the two of you as possible. 

 

“there ain't no way sweetheart. Look at him, he's tiny compared ta big show” red retorts as the five of you watch the match. It was a no holds bar ladder match and it appeared that big show had the upper hand. The three of you started to shout at the tv while mutt just lazed there half asleep and stretch watched boredly rolling a lollipop around in his mouth. 

 

“NOOOO REY! THAT'S NOT FAIR HE USED THE LADDER!.” Blue complains as Rey Mysterio is knocked out of the ring by the big shows.

 

“heh still think he ain’t gonna win?” red says looking at you smugly. 

“size doesn't always matter” you reply with your own smug look making reds face turn the colour of his namesake. Just before he responds a loud cheer comes from blue as Rey grabs the belt.

 

“YES HE WON!!” blue announces jumping on the couch excitedly before edge yells from the other room telling him to stop. You let out a tired yawn before checking your phone. Wow was it that late already? You were having so much fun you had completely lost track of time. You stand up with reds and stretches eyes following you as you walk around the couch. 

 

“it's been fun guys but I should head home. tomorrow's another big day and I have to be up really early. Thank you for having me over for dinner.” You smile waving to everyone receiving a group hug from blue and papyrus 

 

“AWE DO YOU HAVE TO GO?” blue whines holding onto your arm. 

 

“S’ ok blue you’ll see y/n at work tomorrow remember?” sans rescuers blue taking a seat in one of the lazy boys. You wave one last goodbye before heading down to your apartment for much-needed rest. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sans waited patiently till you left a strained smile on his features. It took every fibre to not ask you to stay the night. He really wanted you to but, he had something very concerning to deals with. everyone gathered in the living room his soul twist into a knot at the spark in everyone's eyes. They all had an interest in you now that they had spent time with you. This irritated him. After all, he wanted you all to himself like he always did. But his time things would be different thanks to his stupid mistake. with his heat drawing closer as the months passed he felt anxious knowing all the others had eyes for you too. He clenched his fists out of irritation, he didn't want to share you not with anyone but he was the reasons they were here.

 

“ok. Now that we’re all here we should probably address the elephant in the room n’ set up ground rules” sans speaks up. There were no doubts they all felt it, after all, they’re alternate versions of him his brother. Red was the first one to confirm sans thoughts. 

 

“fuck that noise! I'm taken er as my mate and there ain't nothin any of ya can do ta stop me!” red shouts standing up causing a full-blown argument to break out everyone having a similar desire. He had to sort this out now before it went spiralling out of control. 

 

“ENOUGH! SANS IS TRYING TO SPEAK” edge speaks up making the room go silent once again. 

 

“it's obvious that we all have feelins for y/n n’ we can't beat each other's throats every time she’s around. so why don't we make things interesting?” sans smiles slyly. His plan might not give him the upper hand but it will level the playing field. 

 

“what ya cook up sansy?” mutt gives him a knowing smirk.

 

“ how's about we make it a competition? The winner is the one she chooses” he states and everyone exchanges look of interest before focusing back on him. Good, they seem to all be on the same page for once. 

 

“WHAT ARE THE RULES BROTHER?” papyrus asks more serious than usual.

 

“simple. Each of us tries ta sweep her off her feet. Of course, she has to agree to be with one of us for it to be a win. No teleporting out of the country and no teaming up.” sans lists the rules off his fingers.

 

“whadda bout cock blockin?” red asks settling back into his seat looking like he already had a plan rattling around in his skull. Great, sans might have some competition he’ll have to keep an eye on red. 

 

“anything goes, on the condition, we stay outta each other's rooms” sans finishes waiting as everyone talks amongst each other. It was unanimous. Every one of them would try to win your heart and meanwhile,e you had no idea about the storm you had awakened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the games begin! 
> 
> poor reader doesn't even relies what shes stirred up . 
> 
> what kind of shenanigans do you think the boys should get up to trying to impress reader? let me know in the comments or drop me an ask at my tumblr


	3. sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pajama party shenanigans and reds secret revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all your comments and kudos!! 
> 
> sorry this this one took a bit longer been struggling with a virus but this ones gonna be a long one.
> 
> thanks again for your support <3

something had been off with the guys all day. Blue was working extra diligent doing more than his fair share of work to the point Kass had to force him to take a break, And all the while he kept looking over to you as if searching for approval or praise. On the other hand, mutt was burning holes with how intensely he was staring whenever you entered his line of sight. In fact, the only one who was acting normal was papyrus. 

“MISS Y/N. WE ARE OUT OF NAPKINS AT TABLE SIX MY I ASK WERE CAN I FIND THE REFILLS?” papyrus asks approaching you politely.

“Oh sure they should be in the supply closet just over here” you lead papyrus over to the closet once again passing mutt. He had been oddly quiet all day not even acting flirtatiously with the customers, just staring at you as he worked. After helping papyrus with the napkins you finally had enough and decided to approach mutt. cautiously of course. 

“is there something on your mind you want to talk about?” you question hands on your hips and brow quirked. Mutt stops cleaning the glass he had in his hand an places it delicately on the counter his golden eye lights locking with yours. 

“if you wanted to go out so bad all ya had to do was ask doll” he replies with a smug grin “I could take you out to dinner if ya so eager” ok someone's turned the smooth way up today. You roll your eyes and pinch the bridge of your nose 

“no that's not what I'm talking about and you know it. You've been staring at me all day and it's getting kinda distracting.” your reply only fuels the fire making his grin grow smugger 

“just enjoy the view doll. Can't get much better than bein able to watch you all day” ok seriously did he take a class or he just born a smooth talker. Letting out a sigh you walk away trying to ignore the undaunted attention and rising heat he was causing. thankfully Kass must have picked up on your frustration because when you looked back she was occupying mutts attention by trying to get him to teach her some of his technique giving you quick wink. You owed that amazing women lunch, Finally, you could work without his lust filled eyes following your every step. Don't get you wrong he was attractive and smoother than bourbon but he also acted too much like a player and you had your fill of those in high school. The store now closed for the lunch rush preparations you manage to get some uninterrupted peace and quiet. putting some pastries in the oven to cook you notice papyrus and blue whispering about something giggling with excitement before turning to you. 

“MWEHEHEH MISS Y/N WE HAVE THE MOST AWESOME IDEA EVER” blue proclaims waving his hands around bobbing with excitement ushering you over to them. 

“ YES MISS Y/N YOU SHOULD JOIN US FOR OUR WEAKLY FAMILY MOVIE NIGHT” papyrus finishes filled with glee. These marshmallows were bound to give you cavities 

“I don't know guys. Isn't it supposed to be a family movie night? I don't think it would be fair of me to just muscle in on your family time” you admit shyly looking away. “besides I'm pretty sure red hates me. We didn't exactly get off on the right track” they were being very hospitable to you but you still felt like you were imposing on their lives. 

“NYEH HEHEH DO NOT BE RIDICULOUS MISS Y/N RED DOES NOT HATE YOU. HE JUST HAS A PRICKLY PERSONALITY” papyrus reassures you as blue bounds over to Kass 

“KASS YOU'LL COME TOO RIGHT!?” blue asks his eyes sparkling and body vibrating. 

“sorry little blue I've got a hot date tonight. Gotta take advantage of being closed tomorrow and get wasted with my bo” Kass winks wiping down a table.

“OH. OK, I UNDERSTAND” Blues shoulders slump looking defeated before turning his attention back to you perking back up. You envied Kass's strength to say no to those eyes, oh how you wish you had the will power. Sighing with defeat you agree to the game night causing them both to break out into joyous cheering. 

“SPLENDID! WE WILL NEED TO PICK UP EXTRA SNACKS AND SODA, OH AND OF COURSE MARSHMALLOW FOR SMORES. OH GOODIE THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN” papyrus declares with glee. Then he stops his jaw dropping as he grasps cupping his cheeks as if he just had the most brilliant idea. “I KNOW! MISS Y/N YOU CAN SLEEPOVER TOO IT COULD BE A SLUMBER PARTY! OH, I DO ENJOY SLEEPOVERS.”

“wait isn't that a bit much? Now I know I will be imposing if I stay over” you try to protest as the two of them continue to plan the night's events. 

“Nah shouldn't be a problem. Always got room, plus paps n’ blue look pretty excited already wouldn't wanna disappoint em. it’ll be a real moving experience” sans winks standing next to you eating a cookie. Holy crap when did he get here? And is that one of the cookies you were baking?

“shit sans. Don’t just pop out of nowhere like that. What are you doing here besides almost giving me a heart attack” you question. How did he even get in? you didn’t hear the doorbell go off. Sans shrugs as he finished his cookie. 

“I’m on break n’ thought I’d pop in ta check on how my bros first day is goin” sans smiles lazily. “I know he can get bonely without me around” oh god they just keep coming. You snort at his lame puns.

“Your so cheesy sans those puns aren't even Gouda” you reply playfully and sans snaps to you his eyes widening filled with pure adoration. 

“Heh didn’t tickle your funny bone huh? Maybe I should try space puns I hear they’re out of this world” his grin widens 

“Oh my god sans. If I say yes to the sleepover will you stop?” you offer giggling. Sans thinks on it for a moment before answering you with a wide grin. 

“Maybe” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were packed and almost ready to head up to the guy's house, all you had to do now was make some snacks. Quietly you hum to yourself reading a book as you wait for your brownies to cook. Your kitchen wasn’t as big and up to date as the one in your bakery but it was good enough to make simple meals and light baking. You really hoped the guys liked chocolate macadamia brownies, you didn’t get a chance to ask what they liked before they left to get snacks. You’ve never truly been good at talking to others, and After what happened when you were seven you locked your feelings up keeping to yourself. But somehow you always managed to get your feelings across perfectly through baking it was as if everything flowed into every pastry and cake you created. The oven chimed and you take the brownies out allowing them to cool before putting them into a container and heading out. This would be your first sleepover in many years. 

You take a deep breath steadying your nerves knock on the front door. Your heart starts to race as the second's pass, your mind starting to second guess the decision to accept the invitation. Before you had a chance to chicken out and turn back the door is flung open revealing black. He looks you up and down before frowning at you.

“YOU'RE LATE. HURRY UP AND COME IN” well hello to you too. You roll your eyes following after black as he struts back into the living room. was black ever in a good mood? Most of the guys were sitting at the table playing a game excluding papyrus and blue who still seemed to be out gathering snacks. Now that you were in the room you noticed red wasn't there either. He was probably avoiding you.

“hey doll just in time we were about ta start a new round” mutt hums waving the cards in his hand catching sight of you as you enter the room. Everyone in the room looked in your direction welcoming you to join them. 

“Sure I'll play what's the game?” you ask putting your stuff down next to the couch and taking a seat at the table. 

“cards against humanity. What about you red ya in?” stretch answers calling out to the kitchen behind you. the hissing of a can being open next to you catches your attention and look up to see red standing there holding a beer looking a bit more ragged than yesterday. 

“ya fuckin jokin right? Ya guys went with that lame ass game ta kick off da night?” he scoffs taking the seat next to you casually.

“hey it ain't a lame ass game it's” mutt shuffles through his cards for a moment then smirks when he finds one he likes “a pile of squirming bodies ass game” red nearly chokes on his beer letting out wheezing laugh patting his chest. regaining his composure the seven of you start the game waiting for blue and papyrus. Halfway through your game blue and papyrus come barreling into the room bearing many bags filled with a different assortment of snacks, way more than were actually needed. Blue hurries over to you practically tackling you with a hug almost making you lose your cards ecstatic that you were staying the night. Papyrus a little more contained for once takes the snacks into the kitchen and starts to prepare them for the movie. Edge and black abandoning the game long ago assist papyrus giving mutt the opportunity he was looking for. Without hesitation, he pops a huge variety of alcohols on the table with a shit-eating grin. 

“ok time ta make this party more interesting” red gives him an inquisitive look tapping his fingers on the table. 

“wadda ya up to?” red asks slightly intrigued. Mutt hum to himself as he starts stars pouring everyone a drink and hands them out packing up the card game. 

“well, had a few things in mind. We could play ‘never have I ever’ or truth or dare but personally, I'd like a game of strip poker.” He answers looking you up and down wiggling his eyebrows.

“never have I ever seems appropriate with alcohol” you pipe up dismissing the other options. There was no way you would agree to strip poker he'd probably cheat and how would it be fair they're all bones. Mutt gives you a disappointed look before calling for the others to join 

“UM… WHAT IS NEVER HAVE I EVER? IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE A VERY FUN GAME” blue questions still hugging you.

“don't worry baby blue ya gonna like this game trust me” mutt reassure him receiving a pouty glare in response to the nickname. You had to giggle at his face, how did he even puff his cheeks like that? It shouldn't be possible. Hearing you blues head quickly turned to you betrayal in his features. All you could think to do in reply is shyly shrug and mouth the word sorry. Arms filled with bowls of chips and all sorts of sweets papyrus and edge come back into the living room piling it all onto the table. Black struts out behind them a glass of champagne clasped in his hand effortlessly taking a seat on the couch not wanting to be lower than anyone else. 

“OK MUTT EXPLAIN THE RULES OF THIS IDIOTIC GAME YOU HAVE CHOSEN” he sighs leaning on his hand unenthusiastically swirling his drink. Mutt only chuckles looking at his brother over his shoulder. 

“don't worry m’ lord you'll enjoy this game” mutt turns back to everyone leaning back against the couch with his drink dangling in his hand. “ it's simple, we take turns sayin somthin we have or haven't done before n’ da ones who have done it before takes a sip of their drink” mutt explains enthusiastically looking at you. Everyone shares a look then collectively agrees. “kay I'll go first. Never have I ever drank condiments straight from the bottle” mutt smirks looking at sans and red who groan

“hey come on that one was clearly directed at red and I” sans rolls his eyes taking a swig of his drink red and stretch doing the same. “alright my turn. Never have I ever” sans pauses trying to think of something “been in trouble with the police” red, slim and mutt take a sip. Everyone watches as you bring your cup to your lips eyeing you with extreme interest.

“no fuckin way. What the hell could ya have done? Parkin ticket oh no wait jay walkin?” red Snickers teasingly taking another sip.

“no!....... trespassing and destruction of public property” you mumble sinking into your seat as everyone looks at you with shock “I went through a rebellious teen phase ok!” you blush nursing your cup. 

“well now the game’s getting interesting” stretch admits looking more enthusiastic than before. 

“Come on doll ya gotta give us more deets than that” mutt chuckles leaning on the table. You sink further into your pyjama shirt not really wanting to relive the stupidity of your teen years.

“There was this place in my town that the cool kids used to go to tag. I wanted to prove a point and um I might have slipped up and got caught on a fence when we were running away” you admit feeling like a bit of a fool. Red bursts into a laughing fit.

“No way man dats badass” he grins at you making you feel a little less foolish.  
The game went on for another half an hour allowing you to learn all sorts of things about your skeleton hosts. Things like how dirty mutt and red were and the terrifying fact that papyrus and blue could handle alcohol much better than anyone you've ever met. You found that out by accident when you asked blue what he was having and he told you it was eighty per cent scotch, he was even drinking it through a damn crazy straw! As you watched the guys messing around and having fun you noticed red had his left hand bandaged up and a band-aid on his face. You asked about it but brushed you off telling you not to worry about it. During the whole game black just sat there in his seat sipping his drink passing every time it was his turn. It annoyed you a little that he was isolating himself from all fun, you open your mouth to say something and

‘hiccup’ 

Everyone goes quiet looking around the room

‘hiccup’ 

“HUMAN ARE YOU EXPERIENCING SOME SORT OF MALFUNCTION?” edge asks leaning away from you with a look of utter uncertainty. 

“What? no, it's nothing” you reassure him before hiccuping again. All of them just look at you with a mix between concerned and panic obviously freaked out. ‘Oh my god. They don't know what hiccups are done they?’ you think hiccuping again and all of them flinch from the sound

“why the fuck do ya keep makin that noise” red demands scooting away from you an inch

“OH NO! I THINK MISS Y/N IS GOING TO EXPLODE!” blue cries gasping making you burst into laughter 

“MISS Y/N THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER. EXPLODING IS QUITE SERIOUS” papyrus frowns looking very worried. Oh god this was priceless.

“no no guys.” you try to calm yourself taking a breath before you continue to explain “it just the hiccups” 

“HICC….UPS?” blue questions now looking more curious than worried now.

“ when humans drink or eat to fast It happens, it's caused by a sharp intake of too much air and it only last a short amount of time” you pause for a second to empathize that they had stopped “see all gone”

“SO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO EXPLODE,” papyrus timidity asks starting to relax.

“no paps I'm not going to explode” you smile reassuring him which seems to work as he goes back to being his usual energetic self. 

“THAT IS VERY GOOD TO HEAR MISS Y/N BECAUSE THEN YOU WOULD MISS OUT ON THE MOVIES” he chirps standing up from the table “THE SLEEPING BAGS ARE ALL SET UP AND THE MOVIE SNACKS ARE READY IT IS TIME TO GET TO THE CLIMAX OF TONIGHT'S FESTIVITIES” papyrus announces but no one makes a move. 

“so, who gets to sleep next to y/n?” stretch asks causing the room to fill a tense sense of composition. Wait why did you have to share a sleeping bag you bought your own? You question turning to your bag to find it missing. you could have sworn you brought it with you.

“ don't worry sweetheart I’ll happily bunk with ya for the night” red hums wrapping his arm around your shoulders smelling heavily of the odd combination of scotch and mustard. 

“I BELIEVE THE ONLY FAIR WAY TO SETTLE THIS IS WITH A FRIENDLY GAME OF ROCK PAPER SCISSORS,” papyrus says making everyone huddle in a circle to decide your sleeping partner. You couldn't see what all the fuss was about so you shrugged it off not really worried about the outcome. They all wind up their hands and the room fills with groans and curses of disappointment as stretch come out victorious. 

“heh don't worry honey I'm pretty comfy to sleep with even if I'm all bones” he winks at you moving over to the TV. As everyone moves to gets comfortable for the movie you stop edge as he walks past you.

“hey um do you know what happened to red's hand he won't tell me so ya know since your his brother.” you trail off rubbing your arm and looking at your feet. It felt like you were snooping but something in the back of your mind kept telling you it was important to find out. 

“YOU THINK HE TELLS ME ANYTHING?” edge scoff glancing at his brother “SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU BUT HE MAY BE MY BROTHER BUT WE DO NOT SHARE SUCH INFORMATION. I DO KNOW HOWEVER THAT HE TENDS TO COME HOME QUITE A LOT WITH NEW INJURES” edges voice had a touch of concern as he tells you about how often red was getting hurt “IT IS PROBABLY NOTHING YOU NEED TO CONCERN YOURSELF WITH, NOW OFF WITH YOU THE MOVIE WILL START IN A MOMENT” edge ushers you over to the pile of sleeping bags scattered around the TV. You settle in next to slim as blue turns off the lights and scurries back over to his sleeping bag on the couch to start the movie. After a hardy debate at the beginning of the night, everyone has settled on a monster movie marathon. It was weird you expected them to be offended at the idea of monster movies but it was quite the opposite, they seemed to enjoy the irony of how inaccurate and somewhat comical they were. Getting cozy as the first movie started you couldn't help but feel calm and comfortable laying there with all of them. They had welcomed you into their lives so warmly and openly and you had only just met them little over three days ago. You sigh content with your budding friendship with the skeletons subconsciously cuddling into stretch who welcomed the gesture by putting his arm around the back of your head. Slowly as the night went on one by one they started to fall asleep sans, red and mutt were out by the middle of the first movie obviously having too much to drink. Black and edge tried their best to fight off sleep but succumbed to it by the end of the second movie followed by stretch who was now lightly snoring beside you leaving you, papyrus and blue awake to the very end. As the credits roll on the last movie papyrus carefully tiptoes through the minefield of sleeping bodies and scattered snacks to turn off the TV. 

“Good Night Miss Y/N” blue whispers from the couch behind you making you tilt your head up at him.

“come on blue we're friends you don't have to call me miss all the time y/n is just fine” you smile up at him a light teal tinting his cheeks as he buries himself further into the blanket. 

“Is It Ok If I Do So As Well?” papyrus questions cuddling back into his spot at the other end of the couch he was sharing with blue”

“of course paps it applies to everyone” you answer as the two of them finally give in to sleep. You, however, couldn't sleep. Something about what was going on with red had you unsettled to the point of keeping you from sleeping. 

“penny for ya thoughts honey?” stretch whispers with a groggy voice turning to face you. You shrug not wanting to pester anyone else with your paranoia. 

“just can't sleep” you admit in a half lie. Stretch shifts to his side facing you leaning on his hand. 

“thank you for tonight” he hums quietly making you look at him with confusion 

“for what? You guys were the ones hosting me all night, making me feel welcome and actually apart of something instead of an unwanted intruder. I should be the one thanking you guys” you admit pulling your knees to your chest resting the side of your head on them. 

“well ya are welcome. And I'm thankin you for comin in general. And for being blues friend it's made him very happy” stretch sits up inching closer to you. “Why wouldn't we want ya to be here? You've been really kind to us all. Heh hell, you're even worried about that bone head even though he tried to pick you up the other day” stretch snickers pointing at red who was passed out on one of the lazy boy's mouth open and drooling. 

“you hear about that huh?” you laugh lightly. 

“oh yeah honey we all hear about how you put him in his place” stretch grins smugly. A calm silence falls on the room as you look at your feet shifting them mindlessly. 

“can I admit something to you?” you ask feeling a little anxiety build in your chest.

“of course honey I'm all ears” stretch settles in next to you putting his hands behind his head waiting patiently for you to continue. 

“this is…. Actually, the first time since I was seven that I've stayed over someone else's house” you admit quietly

“what your parents didn't trust you staying over others houses?” he half-jokes looking at you only to see the glint of sadness in your eyes. He sits up fully lifting your chin to face him “what happened?” he questioned his features soft and comforting. Maybe just this once you could open up to someone about it. 

“it was just after a really big storm, I had just gotten home from school really excited to show my parents my special prize I had won for getting a perfect score on the spelling test. They called from the office telling me they would be late because the paperwork was piled up. I got upset and threw a tantrums saying they always worked too much and how important it was that they come home” you had to pause thinking how selfish and stupid you sounded “there was a huge earthquake that came from the mountain that caused a rock slide.” your voice starts to shake and you take a sharp intake of air trying to fight back the tears you've been holding in for so long. “they were trying to get home as fast as possible…. If they had waited maybe half an hour they wouldn't have been caught up in it” you still blamed yourself even if you knew it wasn't your fault. Stretch pulls you into a comforting hug rubbing your back to soothe you. 

“I know how tough that can be. Had to raise my bro since he was a baby bones he doesn't even know what our parents looked like” he admits as you wipe away the tears that formed at the corner of your eyes. 

“if it's any consolation you did a good job” you smile at him sincerely. He lets out a hardy soft chuckle pulling away. 

“that's nice of you to say honey but I know there were things I messed up” he sighs settling back into the sleeping bag. “if ya ever need to talk or need a shoulder to cry on my doors always open” he smiles back at you making you feel the sincerity in his words. You shimmy back into your previous spot cuddling into stretch.

“thanks for listening” you hum now feeling like a weight you had been carrying for years had finally been lifted from your heart, the weightlessness allowing sleep to wash over you unaware that black had overheard your conversation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The buzzing of reds phone jostled him awake, quickly he looked around to make sure the sound didn't disturb anyone else. Good still sound asleep. Red glances at his phone to see a text with an address. Red silently slipped away from his sleeping stop maneuvering his way around everyone cursing at close proximity making it harder for him to sneak away. Red chucks on his favourite coat taking a shortcut to the address he was sent appearing in front of a dark worn down abandoned storage building. rust covering almost all of it the front door hanging off the top hinge making a creaking sound as the wind moved it. a dim light flickering further in the building with the soft roaring of a crowd echoing slowly in the silence of the night. Red knew he shouldn't be back again, he knew if his the others knew what he was doing every time he snuck out in the middle of the night they would probably flip out. But he couldn't help himself. This place was so peaceful and filled with suffocating rules he wasn't used to. with his temper he was prone to deadly fits of rage and with no outlet, it was slowly hitting its boiling point, that was until he stumbled upon the fight club. The violent snapping of bones, blood and money quelled his rage and made him feel at home, it was so much like the chaotic hellscape he was accustomed to even if he came out of some matches less than ok. He felt at home in the chaos of it all. 

Tonight was a big match for him, he was going to be fighting for a chance to challenge the champ. He had been itching to fight the guy ever since he saw him that night almost three months ago. Red takes a deep breath his breath turning to fog in the cold autumn morning air, he was ready and there was no way he was going to walk out a loser. Walking into the building his magic danced like static over his bone building with impatience, the howling of spectators welcoming him into the arena feeding his desire to step into the circle marked out in the dirt. 

“big red, yo ya late,” a scruffily dressed human says flashing him a semi-friendly smile revealing his terrible teeth metal fillings glinting in the soft light. 

“had stuff ta do ya know how it is” red shrug grinning darkly “what's the odds ta night Doug?” red asks bluntly shirking off his jacket and taking off his shoes and socks wrapping his feet with athletic tape. 

“sixty, forty his way” the Doug answers taking reds stuff and putting it to one side.

“heh ya think da fuckin idiots would have learnt by now” red chuckles darkly packing a wad of cash in the man's hand. Confidently he steps into the circle to meet his opponent. His opponent wasn't much bigger than red but it was obvious he worked out and had plenty of experience in fights by the sheer amount of scars covering his body. Reds grin grew wider feeling of how satisfying the fight would be. The ref signalled for the fight to begin and the man lunged at red swinging his fists witch red dodge with ease. This guy must have boxing experience judging by his technique. continuing his barrage of attacks the man attempted to back red into the corner but as he reached the edge of the dirt circle red catches one of the guy's fists throwing the guy off guard. Red smugly smirking at him Irritating the man, he throws his other fist only to have that one caught as well. both hands occupied red brings his skull forward colliding it with the man's face feeling the satisfying crack as his nose shatters from the impact. His opponent stumbles back cupping his bloody broken nose looking up at red with rage in his eyes. Yes, that's the look red loved to see. The man charges red again but this time he's caught up in a barrage of reds attacks, left foot connecting with the right side of the guy's ribs, right hand making contact with his jaw. The rush red felt was euphoric and he's swept up in the moment not noticing as the man brings his leg up to kick.

“shit!” red curses blocking with his left arm just in time but at the cost of another fracture on his already damaged arm. The spike of pain pushes him over his boiling point and he loses control. His eye lights narrowing into predatory pinpricks howling as he unleashes his boiling rage. Red wins leaving his opponent broken and bloody unconscious in the dirt. 

“another win for big red! Ya a machine man” Doug bellows playfully punching red in his injured arm causing him to hiss in pain “ shoot the man that looks bad ya need ta see a doctor or somthin” he offers but red just shoves him away grabbing his jacket and shoes.

“it's fine now give me my fuckin money already so I can sleep it off” red spits back mostly out of pain. Doug puts his hands up in submission handing red his money which he snatches from the guy's grip and struts out of the building cursing and cradling his arm. His family can never find out about this even if it meant he had to hide his injuries.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

you wake up to the smell of edge making breakfast, the heavenly aroma of pancakes beckoning you into the kitchen. You try to movie releasing there's a weight on you keeping you from doing so. Opening your eyes you're surprised to see stretch curled around you on your left and mutt clinging to your right his hand up your shirt dangerously close to your breast. When did he even get there? Sighing you attempt to wriggle your way out of the entanglement of bones but stretches grip only tightens and mutts hand slips higher making you flush as he starts groping your chest. 

“mmmm morni doll breast you're glad to see me” mutt hums in your ear making your face glow brighter with embarrassment. Attempting to move away from him when suddenly your pulled flush against stretch who swats mutts hand away. 

“keep ya hands to yourself mutt” stretch grumbles narrowing his eyes in a warning way. you manage to get free of the two clingy skeletons after that moving towards the kitchen face as red as a beet. You take in the smell humming with appreciation. 

“smells amazing edge” you chirp leaning over to watch him cook. He replies with a grunt of acknowledgement focused completely on his task. You were mesmerized, not only were they pancakes they were elaborate masterpieces! each image different from the others. “wow edge that's so cool your so talented!” you praise him making him stiffen before looking away.

“THIS IS NOTHING BUT A SIMPLE BREAKFAST THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING EDGE CAN ACCOMPLISH MUCH MORE WITH BAKED GOODS THAN JUST SIMPLE SCRIBBLES ON A PAN” edge mumbles focusing back on the pancake shaped like a dragon careful not to burn it.

“so you like baking too huh?” you ask nonchalantly. His head whips around to you face flushed red

“I NEVER SAID SUCH A THINGS! BAKING IS A NOVEL PURSUIT FOR THOSE WHO ARE SOFT I THE TERRIBLE EDGE WOULD NEVER PARTAKE IN SUCH ACTIVITIES” he shouts defensively seemingly embarrassed by your question. You giggle lightly at his response, it was obvious he enjoined it.

“don't worry edge your secret's safe with me” you reassure him petting his back supportively giving him a wink. Edge clears his throat composing himself once again.

“BREAKFAST WILL BE READY MOMENTARILY. EVERYONE ELSE HAS GONE TO FRESHEN UP SO FEEL FREE TO BUSY YOURSELF.” you nod moving back into the living room which was now void of most skeletons the only other one being red who was sitting on the couch facing away from the kitchen cursing. Curious about what he was doing you peek over the couch shocked by the sight. 

“oh my god red what happens to your arm!” you almost shout seeing the marrow soaked bandages. Your sudden intrusion makes him jump in surprise bumping his arm

“fuck! Don't just sneak up on a guy like that!” he shouts back looking irritated as you quickly move to unwrap his arm only for him to yank it away “ it's nothin just forget about it” he hisses and you frown at him strongly making him withdraw into his jacket skull sweating. 

“red this is bad you need to set it properly or you could get sick,” you say sternly looking into his sockets. He looks away mumbling something under his breath before slowly lowering his arm for you to inspect. A huge hairline fracture ran across his radius leaking globs of marrow causing you hiss at the sight. “Jesus red you really did a number on your arm” you mumble opening the first aid kit you had packed in your pack, you could never be too prepared. Red watches you intensely as you dab it with a disinfectant wipe then splint his arm and wrap it back up much more tightly than he had it. Finishing up you let go of his arm bringing your hands into your lap.

“um….thanks” he mumbles looking away from you wanting to avoid the concerned look in your eyes

“I can tell you're doing something dangerous and you don't want anyone to know. But these injuries your getting are serious and if you keep it up and yet hurt worse everyone will be upset” you tell him honestly fiddling with your fingers

“Nah, no one here would be too surprised or worried if kick it,” he says bluntly relaxing into the couch. You frown at his words 

“well I care if you do and I'm telling you I don't want to see that happen.” you snap back surprising red and yourself. Why didn't you worry so much when you know so little about him? “I know you don't want to but if you need to talk about it….” you trail off not knowing how much support you could really offer. 

“ya know for someone who shot me down ya seem ta care a lot about my wellbein” red grins devilishly teasing you making you pout face flushed with frustration. Here you were trying to be nice and he was trying to start something.” thanks kitten I'll think about it” he hums petting your head reassuringly. Edge calls everyone to breakfast already having placed the spread on the table. A huge stacks of pancakes and waffle, as well as bowls of fruit, were laid out for everyone to share. 

“OH MIS- I MEAN Y/N WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US NEXT WEEKEND FOR THE ANNUAL EASTER CELEBRATION IN THE PARK?” papyrus offers piling pancakes onto his plate “THERE WILL BE AN EASTER EGG HUNT AND LOST OF OTHER FUN ACTIVITIES” you couldn't help but feel spoilt with how much these guys tried to include you in there celebrations. You give papyrus a genuinely happy smile.

p>“I'd love to”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay Easter special!!
> 
> how long will red be able to keep his secret from the others?


	4. the hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guy. 
> 
> 97 KUDOS!!! 
> 
> ok like wow, seeing this when the story is just getting started makes me so happy.  
> you guy are amazing!! love you all QwQ!!
> 
> so who's ready for an early Easter chapter?

Sitting at his desk black mumbled curses as he wrote out his plan to woo you. At first, he tried to avoid associating with you even with his soul hammered in his chest every time you were around. He was the marvellous and powerful black not even his own soul could tell him what to do, But after he overheard your conversation with the honey crazed smoke machine he couldn't help but feel a certain affinity with you. He wasn't the type to pity or feel any type of understanding for others situations but something about yours hit too close to home and made it made him want to get closer to you. He wasn't going to apologize no, that would be admitting that he made a mistake and black didn't make mistakes. so instead he was going to sweep you off your feet with the most brilliant romantic gesture at the Easter picnics. The only problem is he had to think of said brilliant plan. 

“CURSES! STILL NOT BOLD ENOUGH TO OBTAIN HER AFFECTION. IF I AM TO OUT MATCH THAT GIANT BLUE GUMDROP I MUST THINK OF SOMETHING SO SPECTACULAR SHE WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO PLEDGE HERSELF TO ME” black huffs throwing another scrunched up paper into the already overflowing trash can next to his desk. Blue may seem naive but he was cunning and knew how to use his childish personality to his advantage and from what black could see he was already wrapping you around his little bony finger. Then there was red, his charms and lone wolf behaviour has gained your sympathy as well. And sans, he was the biggest obstacle of them all. Being one of if not the most brilliant mind in the house he's probably already picked out the perfect way to have you fall into his arms. “MY GOOD FOR NOTHING MONGREL OF A BROTHER IS GOING TO BE NO HELP” black mumble racking his brain for an idea. His plan had to be eye-catching and spectacularly flashy if he was going to gain any ground with you. As much as he hated to admit it he was very behind his housemates in the race for your heart. YES! I GOT IT. THIS WILL BE MY MOST MARVELOUS PLAN YET!” black cackles to himself plotting out his next move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Humming to the music you had playing in the background you worked diligently on the Easter themed snacks you decided making for the picnic bobbing and swaying a little with the beat. Papyrus had told you that there would be lots of other families from around the neighbourhood which also meant lots of children. you wanted to make enough sweets for everyone to enjoy so you had woke up almost at the crack of dawn deciding to make homemade Easter eggs and hot cross bunnies. Making chocolate eggs always brought back bittersweet for memories of your childhood which only made you more than happy to share these sweet treats with others. It was one of the clearest memories you had about your mother. The last of the chocolate went the mould and clean up the messy cooking area as the last of the chocolate set. Pulling out your lunch you decide to take a break as you wait for the guys to pick you up. making your way over to the couch to indulge in some reading you turn off the music passing your speaker. melt into the couch you take a relaxed breath feeling like an eternity since you had some time to yourself. You truly enjoyed your time with the skeleton family but a little alone time is always good for the soul. Finishing off your lunch slowly you started to feel the heavy weight of exhaustion push you further into the couch, the words on the pages starting to blur and vanish. Your dreams were filled with sweets and old memories of your parents until a knock at the door brought you back to the present with a weary yawn. “coming” you call out sitting up and stretching before heading to the door. You're greeted by the smiling faces of papyrus and stretch. 

“GOOD MORNING Y/N I DO HOPE WE HAVE NOT INTERRUPTED YOUR MORNING ROUTINE WITH OUR UNANNOUNCED VISIT” papyrus bows greeting you as stretch waves lazily

“hey honey almost ready to head out? Sans sent us ta pick ya up on account of him being tied up at the park settin up with tori n blue” stretch explains humming with interest as he steps into your apartment “something smells awesome in here”

“oh I hope you guys don't mind I made some treats for the picnic” you state showing them the hot cross buns and wrapped chocolate you had finished earlier that morning. 

“OH MY Y/N, YOU HAVE BEEN QUITE BUSY THIS MORNING” papyrus praises eyeing all the containers spread on your dining room table. Stretch catches sight of one of the containers and opens it up.

” oh shining stars above is that a honey glazed bear claw?” he asks almost drooling at the heavenly sight of the pastry. 

“Yeah, blue told me what everyone likes so I made something for everyone. Glazed bear claw for you, jalapeno jam-filled tarts for mutt, mustard and cheese palmier for red and lots of other tasty treats” you list off all of the snacks you had made besides the chocolate and hot cross buns. taking a bite of the sweet treat stretches eyes almost glaze over with happiness as if the heavens had opened up and angles had descended bestowing him a gift from above. stretch grips your hands his eyes practically sparkling.

” oh honey ditch the picnic and marry me” he declares taking you by surprise with his brazen request. 

“W-what?!” you stutter your face as red as a tomato. how else were you supposed to respond such a random request?

“NYEHEHEH……… STRETCH IS VERY PASSIONATE ABOUT HIS HONEY” papyrus laughs dryly nudging stretch's ribs trying to get him to acknowledge how uncomfortable his statement had made you. stretch lets go of your hands instantly

“Only jokin honey no need to get all flustered” he smiles awkwardly rubbing his skull with a little yellow glow to his features. You turn away from him pouting still blushing deeply. These skeletons always keep you on your toes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“LETS SEE. GAMES, PICNIC FOOD, MUSIC AND THE EGG HUNT. CHECK, ALL SET” blue talks to himself ticking off the to-do list for the picnic. Everything had to be perfect especially since you were joining them this year. Blue couldn't wait to share the fun with you, he loved how much you lit up whenever you were enjoying yourself your smile was like a precious treasure. today was also the day he would put his plan in motion to capture your heart. You were so sweet and kind always thinking about others. he knew whenever he used his puppy dog eyes you just couldn't say no to him It made he wonder just how far he could push his luck, what was the limit to his charm on you. As he scribbled on the paper his eyes drifted off into the distance as he dreamed about you. His mind wandered to more intimate activities he could perform with you, what he could get you to do with his sweet face and pleading eyes. The tone in his features dropped to a more mature look as the thoughts made his tongue glide wantonly across his teeth. Quickly he shook the thoughts away putting on his usual energetic face. It would have to wait after all a gentleman must be patient and respectful. Looking up from his clipboard he sees you walking into the park with papyrus and his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After scolding stretch for a few moments and making him carry most of the bags as punishment you finally arrived at the park two blocks away from your apartment complex. It is one of the biggest parks in the city that also branched off to the forest of Mt. ebott. the beautiful open areas made a perfect picnic spot as well as a popular camping area. This was the first time you had been this close to the mountain the crisp air making you feel relaxed and serene. 

“Y/N! YOUR HERE!” blue shouts with glee bouncing over to you hugging you with so much force you almost lose your balance before he picked you up and spun around giggling. “YOU’RE JUST IN TIME EVERYONE HAS ARRIVED AND WE ARE ABOUT TO START THE FIRST GAME!” blue beams at you giddy with excitement as he places you back on your feet. 

“sounds good I just have to get these treats over to the picnic table” you smile back at him pointing to the bags you and stretch were carrying. Blue nods 

“OK PAPPY AND I WILL BE WAITING” he declares taking off to where the picnic games were being held with papyrus close behind him. you and stretch make your way over to the table and as you approach the table you catch sight of sans sitting under one of the trees talking to a kind looking goat monster. Noticing you sans waves lazily to you. 

“hey y/n come here I want ta introduce you to someone” he calls out. you place your bags down and wave back telling stretch you'd catch up when the games start. “y/n this is Tori. She like one of our close friends as well as a pretty awesome pie baker. Tori this is y/n” sans introduces as you approach them. When you get a closer look at the ladies features your stunned realizing who she was.

“it's an honour to meet you, your majesty. I really hope it's ok that I'm here” you bow nervously shouting a little. 

“oh my child no need for such formalities, please just Toriel is fine” Toriel giggles lightly reaching out her hand giving you a friendly smile. “of course your welcome here my child. it is a public event and even if it wasn't any friend of sans is always welcome” she reassure you offering you a seat next to them. You sit down as a short-haired child scurries over to Toriel plopping down next to her signing something. 

“heh yer kiddo its the girl who made the pastries I brought over” sans answers making them look at you with excitement signing something else a little faster. “wow there kiddo take it easy. I'm sure y/n wouldn’t mind makin more but ya gotta ask nicely” sans pets there head giving you an apologetic smile. 

“oh well um, sure I don't mind. I did bring some pastries for later but if you want they're over on the table” you watch as their eyes glisten with excitement nodding at the offer. They look back at sans grinning mischievously as they sign to him wiggling their eyebrows. You wonder what they said because the interactions makes sans blush and rub his skull laughing awkwardly.

“I dunno kiddo w-we'll see” sans stutters avoiding eye contact with everyone “oh sorry this is frisk I'm sure ya heard of him since ya know tori” sans tries to change the subject directing your attention to the kid. They bow taking your hand kissing it then winking at you flirtatiously before taking off to the table to capture some of the pastries you had told them about.

“um what was that about?” you ask a little confused with frisk greeting.

“Please excuse frisk, my child, that's just their way of saying hello. They have a very …...flirtatious personality and I have no idea where they picked it up from” Toriel explains apologetically. After the introductions were over the three of you sat and talk for a while waiting for the games to start. You and Toriel exchange recipes and cooking techniques as well as laughing at some stories she shared with you about things frisk had done and her experiences with the skeleton family. It didn't take long before the games were about to get underway and for blue to come and whisk you away to join in. The event's started with the egg balancing race which you struggled with almost coming in dead last. It was followed by tug of war where everyone was split up into teams and yours seemed to have the upper hand thanks to red and mutt. You wondered how two seemingly lazy guys had so much strength behind them. lastly was the capture the flag game. You, red and stretch acted as guards for the flag while black played the part of the king and everyone else went to try and get the enemy teams flag. The flags were placed on large dirt mounds made especially for the game and black stood triumphantly on the top.

“YES I THE MARVELOUS BLACK AM YOUR KING AND AS KING I SHALL TAKE Y/N AS MY QUEEN. FEAR NOT MY QUEEN FOR I THE MARVELOUS AND POWERFUL BLACK SHALL COMMAND THESE SERVANTS TO PROTECT OUR KINGDOM WITH THEIR LIVES MWAHAHAHAHAHA!” he boasts not paying any attention to stretch who was climbing up the short mound behind black.

“black behind you!” you shout drawing everyone's attention. As black turns to face stretch he loses his footing on the mound and slips tumbling all the way down landing face first in the dirt at its base. red bursts into a laughing fit almost falling over in hysterics. 

“ great job there ,black. Maybe work on that hand-eye consternation there buddy” red wheezes calling out as black dusts himself off and storms off face flushed with embarrassment. You motioned to check on him but he was gone before you had a chance. After all that exercise you all had worked up quite an appetite the games concluding with stretch and blues team as the victors. You decided to set up the large picnic blanket you brought with you under one of the large shady trees wanting to avoid the huge crowd around the picnic tables. It didn't take long before all the skeletons, as well as Toriel and frisk, came to join you under the tree. 

“Y/N YOU SIMPLY CAN NOT DINE ALONE ON SUCH A LOVELY SUNNY DAY LIKE THIS” papyrus states plopping himself down next to you with a plate of food and a huge friendly smile. He was just way too sweet. With everyone in one place, it was the perfect time for you to share the special treats you made for them. Handing them out you are rewarded with hums of appreciation and compliments, turning to blue you notice him almost vibrating in place his face smudged with chocolate.

“blue, you ok there?” you ask a little worried about if he had allergies the last thing you wanted to do was send one of them to hospital. Stretches eyes catch sight of his brother and widen with shock. 

“honey you didn't give blue chocolate did ya?” he asks his voice almost breaking with dread and before you have time to respond blue shoots off like a rocket running around trying to do anything and everything with his over boosted energy. You make a mental note to keep sugar away from blue as you watched stretch try to wrangle his sugar pumped brother. Thankfully his hyperactivity didn't last long and before you knew it he was out like a light, his head in your lap as he took a nap all energy gone in a flash. Lunch was peaceful and relaxing, the sun glistened above as it hit its peak. everyone was having such a good time it made you glad you agreed to join them. 

“hey um y/n?” sans speaks up as you take a bite of the sandwich edge had insisted you eat.“I was wonderin, do you like stargazing?” sans asks a little more awkwardly than his usual chill demeanour. It was kinda cute and made you smile.

“well I can't say it's my hobby, but it is nice to watch the stars every now and then” you offer taking another bite of the sandwich.

“cool.” sans pauses taking a breath seeming to calm himself before speaking again “there's this once in a lifetime meteor shower happenin next week and none of the others are interested in comin with me. I was hopin maybe you might wanna come?” sans finally asks trying to hide the blue that dusted his cheeks as he laughed awkwardly “it's totally fine if ya don't wanna, you don't have to” 

“sure it's a date” you answer with a soft smile. after all the fun and happiness he and papyrus had brought into your life you couldn't think of turning the sweet skela down. His eyes widened with surprise at your response and you could have sworn for a split second his pupils turned to little hearts.

“awesome “ he chirps finally taking a bite of the sweet you had given him. Once everyone had finished Toriel stood up announcing it was time to start the egg hunt. All the children cheered and blue shot up from your lap excited as he dug around his bag taking out bunny ears for everyone. promptly he placed a pair of soft light pink ears on your head with a giddy smile before doing the same to everyone else. Mutt comes up behind you his arms snaking around your waist as he hums in your ear.

“hey there cottontail. gotta say doll this look suits ya” his flirtatious tone and close proximity caused heat to rise in your core and your heart flutter, but at the same time, you were getting tired of his lacklustre advances. You push away turning to face him with a serious expression 

” mutt if this flirting and touching is your way of trying to get my attention you need to cut it out. All this is making me uncomfortable and annoyed” your words fall on deaf ears as he reaches to pull you in again his eyes lacking any type of passion or drive pissing you off further.

“awe come on doll don't be like tha-” you slap away his hand cutting him off. 

“I said stop it! People rent playthings for you to mess around with. if you want an actual date then stop playing these stupid little games and ask me like a man!” you shout leaving mutt stunned. You turn and walk away from him taking blues hand who was frozen with surprise by your outburst “lets go blue we have a hunt to participate in” you walk off in the huff unaware of what you had stirred up in mutt, his eyes locked on you with an awakened desire he had never felt before. Wandering around looking for colourful eggs your temper starts to simmer down and you feel a bit guilty. Maybe you shouldn't have snapped like that, what if that was just the way he was? You sigh picking up a blue and green egg from a bush. Either way he had to learn your emotions weren't to be toyed with like some springtime fling. Slowly you ventured further away from the picnic area in search of more expertly hidden eggs, part of the fun was finding one's people would usually never find. Upon spotting an egg wedged in the branch of a tree you started to contemplate ways you could get it down. You were so busy thinking of ways to retrieve the egg you hadn't noticed how fare you had walked or that two sketchy looking guys were trying to get your attention. 

“hey baby we're talkin to you” a slender looking guy with a crew cut hair yells grabbing your wrist getting your attention. 

“hey take it easy wouldn't want to scare her off before we've had a chance ta introduce yourselves” his friend warns boxing you in to prevent you from fleeing. “what's a cute little rabbit like you doin running around all on your own?” the guy questions leaning in to get a better look at your face. He was more built than his friend and had different piercings across his face. Your heart started racing as you realized your situation, you were a fair distance away from the others at the picnic and they had you cornered with very few options for escape. You steady your nerves and put on a brave act hoping to bluff your way out of the situation 

“I'm not alone I'm just, waiting for my boyfriend to get back from the bathroom. I should probably go meet with them.” you bluff trying to walk around the thinner guy but he steps in front of you looming over you.

“don't try ta be smart we know for a fact ya ain't here with a guy dressed like that. Shouldn’t lie ta people they might get offended” the slim guy scoffs unamused and slightly irritated. they didn’t buy it. Your heart starts to pound in your chest so loudly you could feel it thumping in your ears. one of the guys hands slip to your waist and you begin to shake fearing for the worst. just as you clench your eyes shut about to resign yourself to your fait you here an auditable crack followed by a high pitched shriek.

“take ya fuckin filthy hands off er!” your eyes pop open finding yourself in mutts arms with red standing in front of you gripping the lanky guys now broken arm. 

“they didn't do anythin to ya did they doll?” mutt asks softly with underlying rage in his features as he eyed you with concern. 

“i-i'm ok, thanks to you and red” you try to steady your shaking body-gripping mutts jacket like a lifeline slowing your racing heart with shaky breaths. Glancing at you over his shoulder red becomes more enraged at the sight of your shaking form. 

“ya fucked up real good here pals. Ya see y/n is a good friend of ours and ya had ta go make er upset” red's eyes flare bright scarlet as his magic starts to gather around his good arm. They had the nerve to try something like this in a public space in broad daylight? They were asking for a beating. The skinny guy manages to free his arm from red's grip crawling back as the look of realisation floods his eyes.

“fuck dog it's big red!” he shouts as his friend tries to help him stand “ bro we gotta go before he puts us in the hospital like Pedro” he cries as the two of them scurried off like rats. Red stiffens as he feels yours and mutts eyes on his back. his magic dies instantly, mind swirling with anxiety hoping, pleading you wouldn't ask the question he knew was about to come tumbling out of your mouth.

“red? What were they talking about?” the words sent a cold chill down red's spine like ice water freezing the marrow in his bones. He was caught, they would all find out, you would hate him. Fear clouding all his thoughts his vision started to tunnel, his breathing quickened. Just as sweat started to drip down his skull. 

Pop! 

He vanished. You stand there in mutts arms completely confused by what you had just seen unsure how to comprehend the fact that red had just literally vanished into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy things are about to get rough buckle up.


	5. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and drama with a hint of smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry this chapter took a while i wanted to have it up yesterday but i was called into work. 
> 
> thanks again for all your support<3 
> 
> now this chapter has a bit of spice for all you little sinners ;3

Red lays on his bed taking a deep drag from his bud his anxiety slowly draining from his bones as the cloud of smoke fills the room. He had held himself up in his room for almost two whole days trying to avoid the crushing looks of disapproval from the others. There was no way his secret wasn't out after the picnic. Smoke billows from his bones when he exhales a light buzz filling his head taking the edge off the painful thoughts of the next time he'd see you. You would hate him for sure, everyone would hate him. Red squeezes his sockets shut clenching his teeth the image of your concerned face flooding his vision. Snuffing out the joint in the ashtray on his bedside table red curls into himself. Not even the buzz from his high could push away the ache of his soul. He was just starting to feel something and it was just dragged out from under him again. He would rather waste away in this room than to see that look in your eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

you pinch the bridge of your nose huffing with frustration. what were you going to do! It was time to pay the bills and after doing all the calculations for the cafe rental, staffs pay and paying your suppliers you found that you had barely half the money for your rent. You weren't even sure what your rent was anymore after all the skeleton family owned your building and sans still hadn't told you anything about what they expected you to pay. Letting out a frustrated groan you flop back into your couch. You would have to go up and talk to sans about this right away, you would rather give up your left arm than leech off them that's not how you were raised. And that besides that you wanted to check on red. you hadn't seen or heard from him since the picnic three days ago, even edge seemed to be getting worried about how much he was avoiding contact with the others. you also hoped you might get an explanation as to how he just vanished or why those guys seemed terrified at the sight of him. from what you could tell red was far from a bad guy, even if he did look a little cagey and was a bit of a grump some times. Looking at your clock you concrete your resolve standing up from the couch and confidently walking out the door. It was now or never. 

Getting to their apartment you reach your hand out to knock only to find the door had been left open. “hello edge, sans, blue? is anyone home?” you call out walking into the apartment and your greeted by a quiet room. The house was almost never quiet which had to mean most of the occupants had to be out, but since the door was left open someone had to be home right? You wander further into the apartment curiosity pushing you forward. Looking around the living room you glance up the set of stairs next to the right of the living room. Someone may be up there so you decide to check it out. When you reach the top of the stairs you see a long hallway with rooms lining each side a plate with a skeleton's name fastened to each door. These were obviously their rooms. Quietly you call out again and the silence was your response once again. Wondering further along the hall you see another set of stairs at the end. you contemplate whether you should turn back but decided to press forward heading up the next set of stairs. Reaching the top you come to a glass door that opens to a beautiful spacious greenhouse taking up the entire roof. It was gorgeous! Beautiful colourful flowers flooded your sight as you stood there in awe of the vibrant scenery. Your trance was broken when you catch movement at the other end of the garden from the corner of your eye. “hello” you call out and to your surprise, the figure was none other than black wearing a pair of garden gloves and holding garden pruners.

“W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” he shouts trying to be intimidating but fails as his voice cracks from surprise his eyes filled with fear.

“I'm looking for sans and ended up here, have you seen him?” you ask taking slow steps towards him trying not to spook him as he looked like a rabbit about to flee from danger.

“HE IS PROBABLY IN HIS LAB ON THE THIRD FLOOR. AS YOU CAN SEE HE IS NOT HERE SO LEAVE NOW!” black demands turning away from you defensively. He must be embarrassed about being in the garden but you couldn't understand why.

“Did you grow all these amazing plants” you question looking around once again.

“YES YOU CAUGHT ME. I GREW ALL THE PLANTS, YOU MUST FIND IT SO AMUSING, GO ON GET YOUR TRIVIAL INSULTS OVER WITH” black responds with disdain and defeat kneeling down to continue his work. Did he really think you would make fun of him for liking to garden? You frown take a few more steps forward.

“actually I think it's pretty cool. All these flowers are beautiful and they look so healthy it must have taken you a long time to grow them all” you state smelling a rose next to you.

“YOU THINK MY GARDEN IS COOL? WAIT, YOUR NOT TRYING TO TRICK ME ARE YOU” black narrows his eyes at you debating on whether your words were sincere. 

“no it's not a trick.” you roll your eyes walking over to black. “what are you planting now? I've never had much of a green thumb myself” you admit kneeling over the pot black was working on.

“They're Snapdragons” black answers in a softened tone catching you off guard. Since when did he have an indoor voice? “I Just Got Them This Morning” he mumbles looking away from you. Who would have thought a skela with such a prickly demeanour would actually get shy? You think to yourself feeling like you were starting to understand a little of why black acted the way he did.

“keeping such a big garden healthy you must know a lot about plants” you state sitting on the ground next to black as he planted the snapdragons in the pot. His posture changed suddenly going back to his usual confident if not slightly cocky self. 

“WELL I AM THE MARVELOUS AND POWERFUL BLACK, OF COURSE, I KNOW A LOT ABOUT THESE PLANTS. WHEN TAKING UP A HOBBY YOU MUST LEARN ALL CAN TO EXCEL IN SAID FILED.” black boasts not taking his eyes off the flowers. There is a long silence for a moment before he speaks again his soft tone returning. Um ….Do You Really Like My Garden?” his questions seeming to look a little anxious. 

“are you kidding this garden is amazing! I don't think I've seen a garden with so many different plants and flowers. I haven't even seen half of them before” you praise feeling like he needed the reassurance. He pauses again looking like he was struggling with himself over something.

“There Is A Flower Festival On Friday, Maybe You Would Like To Join Me? FOR EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES OF CORES! IF YOU ARE TO ASSIST ME IN THE GARDEN YOU WILL NEED TO KNOW ALL ABOUT PLANTS” black corrects himself a deep purple colour staining his bony cheeks. His poor attempt to hide his anxiousness about your answer made you giggle. Who knew he had a cute side too, you were learning so much about black today. 

“well I wouldn't want to ruin all your hard work so I guess I have no choice” you smile at him. After what happened at the picnic you felt like he needed a friend. His eyes widen and glisten with joy almost on par with blues when he gets excited.

“THEN IT IS SETTLED YOU SHALL BE MY APPRENTICE. FOR NOW, YOU MAY ASSIST ME IN WATERING THE PLANTS “ he declares handing you a watering can as he stands. The two of you tend to the garden for quite some time, black directed you on how much water to give each plant and you helped him move a few plants around the hadn't been gettin enough sun. You were having so much fun tending to the garden with black you lost track of how late it was getting until the buzz of your phone drew your attention to the time.

Top dog:  
Hey, doll you gonna come over for dinner? Edge is makin his famous pasta bake and is dyin to get your opinion on it.

 

You read the text frowning to yourself. When did mutt put his number in your phone And how is it didn't you notice it until now? Dusting yourself off you text mutt back that you would love to join them for dinner. you hadn't even thought of what to make for dinner and it was way too late to start. Black takes note of the time too and shoos you out of the garden telling you it would be an unspeakable indignity to have you show up to dinner all dirty. Your roll your eyes shaking your head leaving the garden. On your way down the stairs, you catch sight of edge pacing in the hall mumbling angrily in front of one of the doors. His size was intimidating enough on its own but when he frowned like that it was almost terrifying, his brow bones knitted together accentuating his sharp teeth.

“edge is something wrong? Did you have a rough day at work?” you ask cautiously approaching him. Edge turns to you confusion mixing with his gruff expression.

“NO WORK WAS BUSY BUT FULFILLING.” he replies his stiff shoulders relaxing a little with a deep sigh. “IT IS MY INFURIATING BROTHER. HE HAS BEEN REFUSING TO LEAVE HIS ROOM FOR THREE DAYS AND HAS NOT TOUCHED A SINGLE ONE OF THE MEALS I HAVE BEEN LEAVING HIM” edge huffs folding his arms growling a little out of irritation. 

“wait reds been in his room since the picnic!?” you slightly shout worry creeping onto your face. There must be something really upsetting him for red to go to such extreme.

“IT IS NOT LIKE IT IS NEW FOR RED TO SECLUDE HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM FOR LONG PERIODS OF TIME, ESPECIALLY WHEN HE IS IN A BAD MOOD.” edges face softens to one filled with concern. “HE HAS NEVER GONE THIS LONG WITHOUT AT LEAST SNEAKING DOWN FOR ONE OF HIS HORRIBLY UNHEALTHY SNACKS” edge knocks on reds door “BROTHER ENOUGH FOR YOUR SILLY CHILDISH TANTRUM YOU HAVE HELD YOURSELF UP IN YOUR ROOM FOR LONG ENOUGH COME OUT THIS INSTANT!!” edge shouts then waits for a reply. You place a supportive hand on his back giving edge a reassuring smile. “I KNOW IT IS A LOT TO ASK BUT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TRY TO TALK TO HIM? YOU SEEM TO BE ON GOOD TERMS WITH RED SO HE MAY LISTEN TO YOU” edge requests with pleading eyes unsure of what else to try. The look edge gave you was heartbreaking, even if they don't seem like the closest brothers he still cares deeply for red.

“I don't know how much it will help but I can give it a shot” you agree. Edge takes your hand into his giving them a light squeeze looking into your eyes.

“THANK YOU Y/N. I WILL COME BACK UP ONCE DINNER IS READY IF YOU HAVEN'T COME DOWN BY THEN” edge nods heading down the stairs. You face reds door taking a deep breath. What would you say? You don't even know why he is upset, Maybe it had something to do with the guys at the park. Softly you knock on the door. 

“red, can I come in?” you ask waiting for a response but there is just silence. “edge is really worried about you. To be honest I'm a little worried too” you admit pausing again hoping for him to say anything. “did something happen with those guys?” you ask and finally hear some movement rustling around inside.

“its none of ya business piss off!” red roars from inside his voice raspy and tired. It might have been aggressive but at least it was something. Slowly and quietly you open his door and slip into his room. “ who said ya could come in get the fuck out!” red shouts his deep red eye lights glowing in the darkness of his room as he glares at you. Taking a breath your nose is assaulted by a mixture of odours, the sickly sweet smell of pot mixed with stale clothes and mustard.

“geez red do you ever clean your room?” you gag attempting to wave away the smell. You hear grumbling as red rolls over on his bed facing away from you.

“your da one who pushed ya way in ta my room” he retorts. now in the room, you can tell reds in bad shape. Squinting into the darkness you can see his bones were more pale than usual and he had thick black rings under his sockets. 

“come on red you need to leave this room. You need to eat and drink something” you declare slowly walking over to him dodging debris all over the floor. His room was a pigsty. Red grunts in response not moving from the bed. “please red tell me what's up. If you talk to someone it might-” 

“FUCKIN GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!!” red shouts over his shoulder at you making you jump. Red shoots up storming over to you, eyes aflame with anger his teeth clenched. “who da fuck are you ta know what I should do?” he sneers towering over you. “ya barely know me and ya actin all sweet tryin ta get me ta open up about my feelins. Drop da fuckin act, ya don't care about me ya just here ta shut my bro up” red growls fists clenched. His word hit you like a truck, did he really think you were pretending to care about him? What would you gain from that? The thought hurt a little making tears start to well up. Seeing your reaction to his words reds posture droops and he looks away from you. “just. Leave me alone, I can handle my own shit”. Taking a sharp inhale you harden your nerves.

“I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on with you” you state firmly putting your foot down. You cared about him even if he didn't believe it, you cared for all of them. Red flinches at your determination

“d-didn't ya hear me da first time I said it ain't none of ya business” red takes a step back towards his bed 

“I hate to burst your bubble but it became my business once your brother asked for my help” you frown putting your hands on your hips, he was starting to push your buttons. Red stays silent backing up closer to his bed, beads of sweat starting to trickle down his skull.

“j-just go already” reds stern voice starts to waver becoming desperate. 

“I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. Did you get into some type of trouble?” you press stepping closer.

“no” he replies taking another step back.

“did you get into a fight with one of the guys in the house?” you continue moving closer

“I, n-no” reds eyes start to shift around the room his breathing quickening 

“was it something I did?” you ask a little softer feeling hurt by the idea.

“NO!” red shouts clenching his teeth 

“then what?!” you shout back out of frustration 

“I fucked up ok!?” red roars stepping forward and it takes you back “I, I can't tell ya ok? If I tell ya, ya gonna hate me ya gonna be scared of me” red admits all energy draining from him as he slumps onto his bed defeated. “I can't…..” he mumbles softly sounding so broken. There's a tense silence as you walk over and sit next to him on the bed.

“red it's ok. I promise I won't hate you. How could I hate a guy who came to my rescues” you nudge him playfully with your shoulder making him chuckle softly. You could tell this secret probably had something to do with his injuries. Taking a calming breath red finally relents telling you everything about the fighting and how he would sneak out to let off some steam. There's more tense silence as he waits for your reaction a little anxiety creeping into his eyes.

“I can't say I'm happy about the fact that you are sneaking out and getting injured. You realize you can get seriously hurt or even arrested right?” you look at red and he laughs a little 

“yeah right, I'd like ta see them catch me” red boasts his cockiness returning bring you a little relief. 

“ok I'm not all that jazzed about it, but I'll keep it a secret from the others. This is your decision, but you gotta promise me after this big match you have to try and give it up, alright?” you reassure and red lets out a hissing sound

“I dunno sweetheart, I ain't too good at premises” red rubs the back of his skull looking away and you elbow him giving him a frown “alright, alright. Just this once I promise I'll try” you nod with triumph. There is more silence but this time it's a comfortable content kind of silence. 

“So. why did you worry about me hating you?” you ask his words stuck in your head like an echo. As if a switch is flipped his grin spreads across his skull like a Cheshire cat, eye flaring with lust suddenly flipping you onto his bed, his intimidating form hovering over you.

“why do ya think sweetheart” he hums his voice is as smooth as silk causing a spark of electricity to travel down your spine making you blush and avoid his eyes. 

“red that's not funny” you try pushing him away but he captures arms pinning them above your head. your head snaps back to see a stern look in his sockets. 

“it ain't a joke” his tone was so serious as he shifts on the bed one knee on the bed leaning in closer inching closer his grip on your arms tightening. Your heart races, heat rising in your core you let out a little whimper feeling his sharp teeth brush your neck. Warm wet appendage slicks over you soft flesh causing you to gasp. Whoa ok, he has a tongue which meant he must have other parts too you think shuttering as his glowing translucent tongue trailed down your collarbone. Attempting to quell your growing excitement you move to press your thighs together only for them to be blocked by his leg sliding up between them nudging your crotch. You let out a small shuddering moan. “ya taste so good sweetheart. I wanna taste ya some more” red practically purrs in your ear sending a wave of desire over you. His free hand ghosts over your side settling on your hip his eyes locked on your face watching every change with intense interest. Painting your eyes lock with reds flickering eye lights, slowly he inches closer teeth inches from your lips.

“Y/N, RED IT'S TIME FOR DINNER YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUIRED DOWNSTAIRS” edges voice booms through the door making you both freeze. Red curses under his breath. “RED!” 

“yeah bro be right out!” red shouts back staring at the door intensely as if it just insulted him. The room is quiet for a moment then you burst into laughter making red focus back one you.

“that was so cliche” you laugh and red joins you sliding off releasing your hands allowing you to sit up. Red stands up putting his hands in his pockets.

“you heard em dinners ready. Don't wanna make my bro worry do ya” red shrugs his confident attitude back looking a little less ragged. The two of you make your way down for dinner passing blue on the way to the dining room. As you pass him you notice his face twist into one of disdain for a second before going back to his usual expression, you shrug it off chalking it up to being exhaustion from a long day. Entering the dining room you see papyrus and edge plating up the food 

“IT IS ABOUT TIME YOU CAME OUT OF THAT TOXIC WASTELAND YOU CALL A ROOM I WAS A FEW MINUTES AWAY FROM STORMING IN AND GETTING YOU OUT BY FORCE” Edge huffs putting his hands on his hips. 

“yer yer it's nice ta see ya too sunshine” red rolls his eyes as he pulls out a seat for you before taking his own seat. Everyone files in and the room is filled with laughter and conversation excluding two. You picked at your food your mind swirling with what just happened in reds room. Did you really almost make out with him and did he really just confess his feelings to you? Your face was still flushed and you sink into your seat trying to look as small as possible. Then there was blue. He was quiet all through dinner only speaking up when someone addressed him and even then it was very limited interaction which was out of character for him. everything spiralled out of control with a few words from red.

“so sweetheart I was thinkin you and me could-” 

SLAM! 

Everyone looks at blue with silent shock as he brings his fists down on the table glaring at red. “da fuck blue I was in the middle ‘er somthin” red frowns at blue 

“IT'S NOT FAIR YOU CHEATED!” Blue shouts making the rest of the family start to pale.

“bro chill. We can talk about it later” stretch tries to calm blue to no avail. 

“NO BROTHER I WON'T! RED HAS LOCKED HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM FOR DAYS MAKING US ALL WORRY AND HE DECIDES THAT WAS THE BEST TIME TO MAKES HIS MOVE?” blue huffs standing up from the table. You felt like you were missing something and just as you were about to ask you get your answer 

“IT'S NOT FAIR! IT SHOULD BE AGAINST THE RULES OF THE CONTEST “ the room falls quiet again and everyone looks at you. You're rigged with disbelief.

“what contest?” you mumble dropping your head. Were they playing with you this whole time? Was this just a game to them. 

“hey doll it ain't like that” mutt tries to reassure you pull away as if his touch was poison.

“don't!” you shout “ all this time. You guys were playing a game with me?” you clench your fists shaking with frustration tears building up feeling betrayed. You didn't know what to say so you just turn and run for the door. Your run face first into sans chest.

“hey starlight calm down n let us explain,” he says calmly putting his hands on your shoulders holding you stationary. You're so mad you don't even process the fact that he had just appeared out of nowhere. 

“oh it's pretty clear to me what's going on. I'm so stupid I should have figured it out with all the flirting and asking me out.” your voice quivers as you fight back the tears.

“it's not as bad as it looks” sans tries to protest his smile strained

“oh it's not? You guys have been competing to see who could get with me like I'm a trophy you can lord over each other with. I'm so stupid to think any of you actually liked me” you look up at sans tears streaming down your face. Sans expression was unreadable his sockets pitch black lacking all light. Not wanting to drag out your embarrassment any further you push past sans with ease shooting out the door to the elevator the echo of a loud slam and splintering wood fills the hall. As the elevator doors slowly close you let the dam break falling to the floor sobbing heavily. You spend the rest of your night crying wondering how you would handle work in the morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breathing heavily his hand buried in the door frame sans stood there facing the living room filled with panicking skeletons. Sans was mad, mad at red for pulling such a stupid stunt, mad a blue for having a big mouth and mad at himself for putting you in this situation. What was he thinking when he suggested this competition? That's just it, he wasn't thinking about you when he suggested it all he was thinking about was his own selfish ego. How could he possibly fix this, and more importantly how would you ever be able to forgive them? Pulling his hand free from the cracked wood sans walks past the chaos of arguing skeletons and sits on the couch, hand brushing over his skull as he tried to quell his boiling anger. He would make it up to you even if it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its all in the open now. what could sans possibly do to make it up to reader?


	6. fixing the rift between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more drama and an agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh I don't even know how to thank you all for your continued support and amazingly supportive comments!!!
> 
> with over 150 kudos its juts wow! 
> 
> if you keep up all this supportivness I might just have to set a scheduled to get chapters out faster.

Laying in bed curled up in your thick blankets you mindlessly browse the internet for new apartments in the city. After last night there was no way you would be able to stay here, it was just too hard knowing what you did now. before you passed out from emotional exhaustion you texted James asking him to hold down the fort using the excuse you had a cold. Realistically you just couldn't bring yourself to face blue or the others. You slowly slipped back into a heavy tear-drenched sleep drifting in and out of consciousness for most of the day until your pain of stomach forced you to seek food. With an exasperated sigh, you sit up smacking your lips feeling dehydrated from all the crying. Somberly you look out your window noticing the sky beginning to turn orange, Did you really sleep all day? You rub your eyes and slip into the kitchen to try and scrounge up an easy meal. Opening the fridge you're surprised to find it almost barren apart from a few spreads and other condiments, sluggishly you open the cupboards and are faced with the same dilemma. Of course, you run out of food on a day you don't want to leave the house. With a more frustrated groan, you grab a cup and have a drink of water the cool liquid easing the dryness of your throat. You let out a hum of satisfaction rinsing the cup out and go back to your room to get dressed for the unwanted trip outside. Upon sitting on your bed to put your shoes on you notice your phone flashing. picking it up you see you have a lot of messages from numbers you didn't recognize. You stared at your phone for a moment unable to open the messages knowing they were probably from the skeletons. You just didn't have the strength to even look at them at the moment. Ignoring the messages you throw your phone into your bag and head to the door. Opening the door your freeze, there sitting on the floor outside your apartment leaning on the opposite wall was mutt. Hearing the door his head shoots up and your eyes lock for a brief moment. Just as mutt opens his mouth to say something you slam the door shut standing there unable to move. Tears started to prick the corners of your eyes once more as you take a deep heaving breath. Food would have to wait for now. Quickly you dash back into your room throwing your pyjamas back on and cocooning yourself in your blankets falling into another deep sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly stretch tapped his fingers on his desk attempting to work. He's been trying so hard to distract himself all day from the huge mess his brother had brought upon the house and was having trouble concentrating. How could he work with you so close yet far away at the same time? Your soul was howling with despair and all he could think about was holding you in his arms and comforting you. But you wouldn't want that, this despair was their doing and having to listen to it was their punishment. 

“bro why did ya have to go and say that?” stretch mumbles to himself putting his pencil down with a heavy sigh palming his face lack of sleep souring his usual relaxed disposition. He wasn't going to be able to work and he definitely wasn't getting any sleep either. A gentle tap at his door draws his attention. he turns to see blue standing there in his blue striped Cheshire cat onesie clutching a pillow sockets stained with tears. 

“Brother. Could I Stay Here For The Night?” blue all but whispers his eyes fixated on the ground, all his usual bubbly energy nonexistent. 

“can't sleep bro?” stretch questions turning his computer chair to face his moping brother. Blue shuffles in place still unable to look up at his brother.

“I…..I Didn't Mean To Say That. But When She Came Down With Red, And I Smelt His Magic On Her. I Got So Angry And I Couldn't Stop The Words From Coming Out.” blue whimpers hanging his head lower as he hugs the pillow tightly. “It's All My Fault Brother. Everyone Hates Me And Y/n Is Avoiding The Cafe. She Loves Her Cafe.” blue sniffles more liquid magic welling up in his sockets. Stretch sighs and pets his lap for his brother to come over. Blue has always had trouble with expressing his negative emotions and yesterday was no exception. Blue rushes over to stretch and curls up in his lap hugging him like a lifeline.

“its ok bro, the secret was bound to get out one way or another. Don't worry I'm sure sansy will come up with a plan ta make it up ta y/n ya just have ta stay positive. You’ll get a chance to apologies” stretch pets blues skull trying his best to reassure his brother. Another wave of melancholy hits his soul making him shudder. Stretch could only hope sans would think of something fast he wasn't sure how long the house would last before someone would snap. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Pacing in the lounge room papyrus worried his fingertips anxiously. He was so concerned about your emotional and physical state. Even though he wasn't really participating in the absurd competition he still felt at fault for not protesting or saying something to you. he knew nothing he said would have stopped his brother and the others but he still felt like he was the one who betrayed your trust. He was planning to apologize and make you one of his handmade apology scarves but you weren't at work. When James had told him you were feeling under the weather he immediately texted you to make sure you were alright, but you never answered. He knew it was because you probably didn't want to speak to any of them but it didn't stop his mind from thinking up the worst case scenarios. What if you really were sick and you couldn't take care of yourself due to your weak state? what if it was serious and you needed to go to the hospital? What if because of what happened your soul broke and you wouldn't know because your human?. Papyrus paced even faster making whimpering worried noises, it was going to be an anxious night for him. He only hoped you would feel better tomorrow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edge cut up his ingredients with a lot more force than usual as he prepared dinner grumbling to himself about how distracting your soul was. He didn't like it, your soul always gave off a soft warm feeling that would light up any room you entered but now, now your soul was sad and gloomy echoing through his skull like white noise ringing in his ear holes. 

“SANS YOU BETTER HAVE A SOLUTION OR I WILL TAKE MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS” edge growls to himself as he puts a pie in the oven slamming the door shut. His brother had been moping around more than usual and the rest of his housemates were no better. It was really irritating him. They were being such weak-willed skeletons despairing over such a trivial thing. edge thinks to himself tapping his foot waiting for the food to cook. Listening to the ticking of the timer casually he kept glancing at the counter where he had placed a sealed container filled with one of his pastries enough for a single person. If sans didn't fix this soon he would have to be the one to mend the rift between you and the rest of the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mutt pulls his phone out of his pocket checking the time. It had gotten really late, edge would probably give him a long lecture for missing dinner when he got home but he needed to fix things with you. He wasn't going to budge until he convinced you to come and talk things out. Mutt wasn't the type to go out of his way to apologize for anything but since it was you he was gonna give it his all. at first, you were so fascinating and fun to mess with, the way you would get flustered he couldn't get enough. And then you had to go and put him in his place making him wanna get all serious about having you for himself. Adjusting his sitting position mutt kept a vigilant watch on your apartment. His usual lazy impatient self would have teleported right into your room and forced you to leave but that wouldn't do, the point of all this was to gain your trust. He hears you shuffling around the apartment again opening draws and cupboards obviously searching for something. He had been sitting outside since he got back from work in the afternoon and not having eaten mutt was growing impatient. It was time to take the direct approach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a groan you flop in a chair gawking at how barren everything was. Just how long had it been since you last went shopping? You could have sworn you got groceries the other day then again you had been preoccupied for most of the week and weren’t really eating at home. Hearing your phone ping for the tenth time in the last half hour you pick it up to check who it was. 

JimmyPop:  
Hey, feeling any better? Do you need me to look after the store tomorrow as well?  
JimmyPop:  
You should take some more time to rest and recuperate 

JimmyPop:  
Don't forget to drink lots of fluids!

You laugh tiredly at the bombardment of concerned messages from James. He was really worried about you, maybe you should try sucking it up and go in tomorrow. There's a light knock at the door just as you were about text James back and you freeze. 

“Doll I know ya there I saw ya remember,” mutt says his voice echoing softly through your apartment as you say silent. “Come on doll we gotta talk” he sighs making it clear he wasn't leaving. You worry your lips trying to steady your nerves. The betrayal was still very fresh in your mind and thinking reasonably wasn’t really going to happen. 

“I don't have anything to say to any of you” you reply walking a little closer to the door brows furled into a frown. You hear a sigh of frustration from the other side

“Will ya at least hear me out? Come on doll don't be suborn” you stare intently at the door, did he really just call you suborn for refusing to talk to him?

“Go home mutt I'm not interested in what you have to say” you snap back at him feeling your anger starting to bubble up. 

“Ya can't avoid us forever doll we live in da same building,” mutt says matter of factually as he shuffles in front of your door. Your eyes shift to the floor and you clench your fists tightly. he was right you couldn't avoid them because you had stupidly let them into your life, letting them make you feel special and wanted. 

“Well that won't be a problem for long because I'm moving.” you almost shout back in response and he falls silent. You hear the scraping of his fingers on the door as the curl inwards clenching tingly mutts body shaking with frustration and fear.

“Y-ya can’t” he responds his voice cracking with panic. 

“Sorry but I can, I can’t trust you anymore. I’ll pay my usual rent and be out by the end of the week” you state softly heading back into your room texting jack to let him know you’ll be taking another day. 

 

The next day you get up extra early to avoid the skeletons seeing you leave your apartment to go shopping and thankfully your plan worked, not a single one of them was awake yet. Finally outside of the building you breathe deep and push forward determined to make up for the day you lost moping around. In your hysteria you had forgotten to do some important chores, so you planned to start the day by completing the most urgent starting with paying bills first. The sun had barely risen so the streets were relatively quiet apart from a few early risers. After a quiet walk, you reach the post office outside the big shopping centre at the heart of the city. The line was pretty short due to the early hour it only too you half an hour to pay all the bills. Feeling a little less on edge you move on to do grocery shopping deciding to visit your favourite shop in the centre. It is relatively small in comparison to the more fancy store and large grocery chains but it was cheap and had a large variety, plus they stocked monster food as well. Browsing through you start to think about the skeleton family and what they had been doing since you stormed out the other day.

“I shouldn't even bother worrying. They’re fine ” you mumble to yourself filling your basket with items. After everything that's happened you shouldn't even want to see them again but, apart of you was starting to miss them. You had lots of fun with them and having had time to calm down you started to think about things more clearly and logically. Even though you studied there foods you still had very little understanding of monster costumes and the way they handled relationships was very much fogrine to you. You shake your head and frown at a box of cereal as you reprimand yourself. It was still no excuse for them to toy with you the way they did. Although the idea of a bunch of guys competing over you should be flattering to you it was just a stupid show of dominance. If they all liked you that way they should have found a different way to go about courting you, although it would still be overwhelming for you either way. Taking a deep breath you calmly pay for your groceries and head back home dreading your arrival.

Getting back into the building was your last obstacle. only around four, you knew mutt, blue and papyrus wouldn't be around but you couldn't say the same for the others. You weren't even sure what most of them did for work. Stealthy you enter the building keeping a vigilant eye out for any skeletons but thankfully the lobby was clear. It seemed like you were safe for now, now all you had to do was go up to your apartment. When the elevator doors open on your floor your hopes are dashed. there standing at your door was sans looking as if he was about to knock but he stopped when he noticed you. Your arms go limp at your sides just barely holding your groceries. All that self-encouragement you had been doing was lost as soon as the two of you locked eyes, all those negative emotions flooding back into your body. 

“hey, starlight” sans says his smile strained and his sockets slightly lidded with deep black stains under them. The nickname sends you ridged making you bristle with anger. 

“why are you here sans” you huff all the emotions you've yet to vent ready to burst free.

“I came ta talk to ya. And to apologize for what happened.” sans shuffles on the spot rubbing his skull holding a plastic bag filled with stuff. “look, I ain't gonna pretend what happened wasn’t selfish and hurtful but I can assure ya it wasn't to make fun of you” your anger hits the roof and you storm past him opening your door moving into your apartment when sans grabs your arm. “please starlight let me explain” sans looks at you his eye lights pleading for you to let him speak. You pull away and try to storm into your house only to run right into sans again. 

“get out of my house sans” you demand not even phased by his sudden appearance.

“I ain't leaving till ya hear me out” he stands firmly in front of your hands in his pockets 

“there's nothing to talk about sans.” you move past him again and angrily start putting groceries Away trying hard to avoid conflict but it was getting harder with your simmering anger. 

“look starlight if ya gonna be mad at anyone it should be me. The competition was my idea” sans admits following you into the kitchen still refusing to let up. And with that the dam breaks.

“do you have any idea how that made me feel?! So objectified and used. I thought all of you were my friends and that I could trust you and you just went and betrayed me like that, taking advantage of my feelings, what were you thinking?” you yell slamming your cupboard door to face sans. 

“I don't blame ya for feelin like that.” sans sighs hanging his head “it was a messed up idea I know. But when I notice how everyone was startin to like ya I guess, I got a little jealous coz I wanted ta have ya all to myself” sans hides his face in his hoodie deep cyan covering his skull. “I like ya starlight and I ain't good at this whole expressn ya feelins stuff,” you say silent trying to process the information you've been given. “paps has been really worried about ya n’ blue is pretty upset with himself about how he acted. Pretty much the whole house has been down since ya left. We miss ya starlight” something in your chest starts to warm up hearing that they were worried about you. You were starting to develop something for them and after having time to reflect you really couldn't just pack up and leave, Your life had never felt so full like this before. If they all felt as strongly as sans you couldn't possibly just pick one leaving the others to pine for you. You let out a deep sigh your anger and sadness ebbing to a light sting.

“ sans….. you guys really hurt me” you admit softly tucking some hair behind your ear eyes focusing on the floor.

“I know I know and I-” you look up to put your finger against his teeth cutting him off.

“I think it hurt so much because well, I might have some feeling for you guys too” you shrug continuing a slight smile creeping onto your face. Sans sockets widen with shock his hands motioning to hug you. You step away avoiding the hug with a stern look on your face. “I'm still mad at you guys and it's going to take a lot to gain my trust back. And if this thing is going to continue we're doing things my way got it? No more tricks or lying, I'm making the rules” you say and sans nods fanatically 

“y-you got it. Whatever you want” sans agrees breathing a sigh of relief knowing he had stopped you from leaving. The two of you agree to meet at their house for dinner to work out the rules with the rest of the family.

A few hours later sans came back to your apartment to pick you up for the big discussion. He was trying to be an emotional support to you without being too physical knowing you still weren’t ready to be touched. he just calmly walked next to you which you found sweet considering the circumstances. Opening the door to their apartment you slowly make your way into the living room. Everyone was already gathered and upon seeing you papyrus and blue rush to hug you sockets tearing up. They come to a skidding stop when they notice you flinch at their approach both dropping their arms.

“THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE OK I WAS WORRIED SOMETHING WAS TERRIBLY WRONG WHEN JAMES TOLD US YOU WERE UNWELL” papyrus says looking like he really wanted to hug you but was respecting your space standing in front of you fidgeting. His sincerity warmed your heart causing a small smile to creep onto your lips. 

“I’m feeling better now but thanks for worrying paps” you reach out and takes his hand. Even though you were still mad at the whole situation papyrus had never done anything to warrant your anger so you couldn’t be mad at him. With your gesture of approval, he pulls you into a spin crushing hug letting out a deep sigh. Blue stood next to you shuffling on his feet looking at the floor.

“Um…. Y/n I-I’m So Sorry For My Unacceptable Behavior, It Was Very Rude And Childish. I Didn’t Want To Hurt You And I Understand If You Don’t Want To Talk To Me Ever Again” blue almost whimpers as he plays with the rim of his shirt. To be honest you were so tired of being mad and even though what he did was unfair and selfish it seemed he was punishing himself more than you ever could. You gently pull blue into a soft hug

“Its ok blue I’ll forgive you” you hum softly petting his skull reassuringly. Blues sockets widen when he hears your words and slowly wraps his arms around you clutching onto you letting out a sniffling sob. you pet his back letting him calm down before pulling away and standing in the middle of the room all of their attention fixated on you. 

“I’m still a little mad about what happened and it's going to take a while before I will feel fully comfortable around you guys” you explain and see a few lamenting expressions. “That being said in light of the events I've come to realize that, umm m-might like you guys, a little more than just friends” you try to say playing with your fingers looking away from their intense stairs feeling embarrassed. You harden your eyes looking back at them sternly so they know you're serious. “But if this is going to continue I'm setting some rules. First, no coming into my apartment without permission for any reason. That goes double for if you don't use doors. since apparently some of you can teleport” you look at sans and red who avert their eyes pretending you weren’t looking directly at them. “Secondly I’ll be getting to know each of you so everything is fair if and when I make my choice. I’ll let you guys decide the place and time since I already have plans with sans and black it's only fair to the rest of you” the two of them perk up hearing that you still planned to make good on the plans even after the disagreement. Finally what happens on these dates is between me and whoever I'm on the date with. That means no getting jealous and fighting over it” you conclude. The room is relatively quiet as the share glances and process your conditions. A few look a little disgruntled mostly mutt and red but they all seem to be in agreement. 

“Alright you got it starlight” sans agrees.

“Anythin if it means we ain't gonna lose ya. Didn’t get a chance ta make my move” red mumble softly avoiding eye contact arms crossed against his chest and deep crimson dusting his cheeks. Mutt must have told them you planned to move. 

“Oh and one last thing” you state looking at sans “we need to talk about my rent” you stare sans down his eyes shifting and sweat beading down his skull. After a couple of minutes, the debate ended in a compromise. you would say in the apartment on the condition you had to eat dinner with them every night and make lunch for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now things get back to being fun and silly. well at lest for now that is >:3C


	7. busted pipes and surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have issues with pluming and forget about some important plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one has taken so long to come out works been crazy. this chapter was getting pretty long so i had to split into two which means you get two in one week yay~
> 
> thank you again for all the support and comments!

Unlocking your door with a heavy yawn you enter your apartment. Today was a long and rough day. you had released special one day only whale shaped bread with mystery filling hopping to drum up a bit more advertising and it turned out more popular than you had anticipated. Your store was practically as busy as opening day which almost led you to call James but you couldn't bring yourself to go back on your word. After all, you gave him today off as thanks for looking after the store for two whole days and with how hard you had insisted you would manage for one day it was a matter of pride at that point. Oh, how you could hear his scolding now. tossing your bag on the couch you trudging into the shower, you were in desperate need for a good long soak. With haste, you throw off your clothes you turn on the water waiting until it warmed up before stepping under it. You hum with relief as the warm water hits your skin rolling over your back and easing the dull pain in your overworked muscle. You had gotten home so late thanks to the huge number of customers, having had to serve people all the way up till closing you had to work an extra hour just to clean and prepare the store for tomorrow all thanks to your over-ambitious plan. If it wasn't for papyrus and blue you doubted you would have been able to handle so many people or the end of day cleaning. their excess energy really is a blessing to the store. Running a hand through your hair you think back to the conversation you had with the skeletons the day prior. They had all come to terms pretty quickly with your conditions you had set and seemed relieved you had for the most part forgiven them, but right after the conversation ended they were very distant and lacked their usual warmness. You noticed all of them had the same heavy set circles under their sockets similar to sans and even had magic stains around the rims when you look closer. The rest of that night was filled with awkwardness as they tried to play off that everything was fine, you were about to call it quits for the night when the familiar arms of mutt captured your waste. Resting his head on your shoulder he hums in your ear something about finally accepting the spark between the two of you with his usual flirtatious voice and even though the contact made you uncomfortable the fact that the way he was acting around you hadn't changed was very comforting. Slowly the rest of the warmed their approach to you as if mutt had broken some sort of bubble preventing them from fully reconciling with you properly. The cooling of the water snapped you out of your daydream. Did you really stay under the water for that long? You question stepping away from the chilling water quickly turning it off. You hear an unsettling groaning sound come from the pipes as you tighten the tap that makes you stiffen, freeze with anticipation that something would happen. The groaning stops after a moment and when nothing happens you breathe a sigh of relief, It was probably just some sort of air pocket build-up in the pipes you reason. looking at the time as you slip into your favourite comfortable pyjamas you take note of how late it had really gotten, it was already time for dinner. edge isn't going to be happy with you running late, You've noticed he's very particular about punctuality. Grabbing the tray of fresh desserts you baked off the dining table you rush past your kitchen catching sight of the sink filled with dirty dishes stopping in your tracks. You couldn't very well leave your apartment in this state. You place the desserts back on the table and head over to the sink turning it on and start to wash the dishes. You hear the rumbling again making you step away from the sink. The tap sputters a bit then 

Crack. Pop!

The water hisses as it rushes out of the tap like a fountain, the tap head launching into the air like a rocket and lodges in your roof. You let out a shriek of surprise and try to stop the water with your hands out of panic getting completely soaked in your vain attempt. This was bad your apartment was getting flooded by the sheer amount of water bucketing onto your, floor you had to act quickly before it started an electrical fire as well. Quickly you scurry over your cleaning cupboard grabbing a bucket the carpet squelching under your feet as you walked. Holding the bucket over the geyser coming out were your tap was you try to balance it one hand as you call sans. 

“Sans Help! There was a loud groaning sound and I thought it was nothing but then the dishes and then Bam! There's water everywhere it won't stop!” you ramble wailing over the loud pattering of the water hitting the bucket. Sans tells you to calm down and to try and hold it off for a moment while he finds the control valve then hangs up, You look back at the busted pipe and whimper with concern. A moment later the water slows before completely shutting off. You sigh exasperated as your arms flop and you drop the bucket surveying the damage. Your floor is flooded by a good couple of inches of water up to your ankles, your kitchen is completely waterlogged with water dripping from the ceiling and you have a tap sticking out of your roof. “My poor apartment” you whine hearing a lite splash from behind you. 

“Geez I thought you were overreactin on da phone but it really is a mess” sans rubs the back of his neck lifting his foot from the damp carpet before looking around your flooded apartment.

“I just wanted to wash the dishes” you whimper looking at him with sad eyes. Sans smiles at you sincerely 

“Don’t you worry starlight I’ll get, g-get, oh stars” sans stutters turning a deep cyan looking away from you and pulling his hood up covering his skull. “I-I’ll get this sorted out in n-no time” sans laughs halfheartedly unable to look at you. You give him quizzical look about to ask what was wrong when stretch pops in scanning your apartment.

“Shoot, it's a real mess we got here. Damn with all this water it's gonna-” stretch stops mid-sentence his sockets land on you, a distinct golden yellow glow covering his cheeks. “W-we should get you into somthin dry before you catch a cold” stretch sputters dashing off to find you a towel. You watch him with confusion, you weren't that wet- oh no! You cover yourself flushing with embarrassment when you realize your slightly laced underwear was showing through your damp clothes for all to see. Looking down at the floor out of utter humiliation you feel a dry towel being wrapped around you. Looking over your shoulder you see stretches flushed face looking away from you. Sans clears his throat making you focus back on him

“It will take a few days ta fix all this damage. You can say with us till then" sans states finally able to look at you now that you're covered up. You look around you at the ankle deep water and sigh with defeat, even if you weren’t all that comfortable with the idea you didn’t really have much of a choice with your home in the state it was. After changing into a fresh pair of pyjamas and packing a suitcase full of clothes and other necessary items. Once you're ready you feel sans wraps his arm around your waist. time slows down, your apartment warps and bends around you, the feeling as though all the air is drained from your lungs washes over you and the world goes black. just as the sensation starts to frighten you its gone and your standing in their living room sans arm still around your waist for support. 

“You ok there starlight? First-time takin a shortcut can be a little much for humans” he explains leading you over to the couch so you can re-orientate yourself. 

“You guys do that all the time?” you question sitting on the couch shaking off a lite dizzy spell caused by the sudden change. Sans just chuckles telling you to get comfortable and he would bring your dinner to you. You try to relax into the couch nervously fidgeting, after the other night the aura on the apartment had changed. It felt more tense and uncomfortable compared to the warm homely feeling it used to be. Most of the housemates had already gone to bed wanting to get an early start to tomorrow. That left mutt, sans and stretch to help you settle in. stretch was slouching on the other end of the couch lazily watching a movie and mutt was in the kitchen with sans having what sounded like a very heated conversation. You start to get a little anxious when sans comes over placing a bony hand on your shoulder handing you a plate of food, a hot chocolate and a blanket. 

“Here ya go starlight this should warm ya right up.” he smiles wrapping the blanket around you. taking the plate from sans you look over his shoulder at mutt to see a disgruntled scowl on his features which it relaxes into his usual flirtatious grin once he locks eyes with you. “I gotta finish some work but if ya need anythin stretch will get it for ya” sans reassure you before walking off with mutt in toe. The room now relatively quiet apart from the sounds of the television cause you to become a little anxious again. You took your time eating your food while watching the movie stretch had put on. The move was the classic pop culture icon little shop of horrors, the movie is about an alien plant that manipulates a flower shop keeper into feeding it people. Considering the dark story it was more of a comical musical, well the remake was. Placing your empty plate on the table you slowly start to settle into the couch still very much on edge. Stretch had always been pretty chill but after the disaster that had been the last couple of days, you weren't sure what to say or how to act around him. Before you knew it a skeletal arm pulls you to lay on the couch against stretches chest as he stretches out one of his long leg hanging over the back of the couch and the other lazily across it. You look up at his face questioningly and he glances down at you with a soft grin before looking back at the television and starts gently rubbing your back. The gentle gesture makes you relax into his chest the humming of his soul makes you sigh contently. the two of you lay there on the couch in comfortable silence enjoying each others company for the first time in what felt like ages. Stretch really was an amazing cuddle buddy and you really needed the this right now. Now relaxed and very comfortable you slowly drift off falling asleep in his arms. 

the next day you’re shaken awake by a pair of small bony hands.

“ WAKE UP THIS INSTANT OR WE WILL BE LATE!” black howls his hand now on his hips leaning over you on the couch. You rub your eyes sitting up groggily. 

“Late for what” you yawn looking at your phone “black its five in the morning I don’t have to get up for another two hours” you grumble laying back down pulling your blanket back over you. Just as you settle back into the couch the blanket is ripped from your body and you let out a grumble of displeasure. 

“HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE PLANS WE MADE? I AM ASTOUNDED THAT YOU WOULD DARE TO STAND UP THE MARVELOUS AND POWERFUL BLACK” black huffs crossing his arms. Shit was that today? You shoot up now very much awake palming your face. 

“Sorry back with everything that's been going on I lost track of the days” you admit rubbing the back of your head giving him an apologetic smile. His arms drop and the look in eyes just breaks your heart as he just responds with a soft oh. You couldn’t take the disappointment in his voice and pipe up. “Ok, I've got a plan. We’ll go drop by the cafe so I can get the pastries out and explain to my staff that I'm going out with you for the day since we made plans a while ago sound good?” you offer. Black thinks on it then nods placing his hands back on his hips. 

“I SUPPOSE THAT IS A SUFFICIENT COMPROMISE. I THE MARVELOUS AND POWERFUL BLACK SHALL HUMOR YOU THIS ONCE. IN RETURN YOU SHALL GIVE ME YOUR WALLET” black puts out his hand and you look at him confused.

“What? I'm not giving you my wallet” you reply pulling your bag close to you, he only keeps his hand there with a stern look. You let out a defeated sigh hanging your head “fine here” you place your wallet in his hand and he stuffs it in his bag.

“EXCELLENT. NOW YOUR APPROPRIATE ATTIRE IS ALREADY IN THE RESTROOM WAITING” black shoos you off towards the bathroom before you get a chance to ask what he meant. You make your way to the bathroom looking back at him with confusion, he got your clothes ready for you already? You enter the bathroom and just stand there staring at the clothes in front of you, They were your size but they definitely weren’t from your closet. The dress was a lavender colour with black frilled accents on the collar and base, slightly puffed short sleeves and a black bow at the on the front of the collar. To complete the look there were also some thigh high cream coloured socks with purple stars and moon pattern on them. The dress was cute but not really your style, but as much as you didn’t want the guys getting the idea they could dress you in whatever they wanted you felt bad for forgetting your date and wanted to humour black. Swallowing your pride you quickly throw on the dress and socks and grab your bag trying to leave the building as fast as possible to avoid any of the other skeletons seeing you in the outfit. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting to the bakery an hour early you hurry around preparing everything as black waits impatiently barking at you not to dirty your dress. After an hour of preparing and getting everything ready early the rest of the staff members start to arrive. You explain to James and Kass how you had made plans but with how busy things had gotten with the cafe you lost track of time. It was a bit of a white lie but James just waves you off anyway telling you to enjoy some time with friends and let him take care of the cafe. You were so glad you had appointed him as your right hand, he was always so loyal and understanding. Kass, on the other hand, was giving you a ton of grief over the situation, not because you weren't going to be at work no. she was giving you a hard time about your outfit, teasing you that you were on a date and that you should avoid being lovey-dovey in public. You got more and more flustered as she teases you about more inappropriate things and you decided that would be a good point to leave the conversation. leaving the cafe you say goodbye to blue and papyrus who salute you and reassure you they would keep the cafe ship shape making you giggle at their terminology. As you leave the cafe you catch a glimpse of the sorrowful look on blues face, it concerned you but you would have to find time to talk about it later maybe after you got back for dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving at the festival you see everything was decorated from the ground up with every type of flower and many beautiful plants. You're in awe as you approach the entrance where a huge flower covered archway stood. Since it was a public event there was no entry fee but that didn’t mean everything was free. There were all types of flower, jewellery and the food stalls littering the park. What caught your eye as you looked around was that all the food seemed to keep with the theme of the festival, from biscuits to spaghetti everything had some type of floral ingredient. Once inside black took the lead collecting a map at the gate. 

“NOW PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO EVERYTHING I SHOW YOU. IT IS THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE THAT YOU SOAK UP ALL THE INFORMATION IF YOU ARE TO ASSIST ME INTENDING TO THE GARDEN AT HOME. black demands leading you to your first destination. You're led into the large buildings close to the gate, you gasp when you see the inside. A magnificent display of tropical flowers filled the room an elephant and tiger statue made using various flowers stood in the centre of the room. Moving through the building you see three more rooms similar to the first but each unique with their theme and floral display. As you look around admiring the plants black started to go off on a tangent about keeping such plants alive in artificial conditions vs natural. Once you left the building you ended up in the main garden which was filled with wonderful topiaries and floats scattered amongst the many natural garden beds. And finally, you visited the hedge maze you had no idea existed and couldn't help but laugh when black became hopelessly lost after declaring his unmatched skills with puzzle solving. Once you eventually get out of the maze you find yourself in the main plaza, vibrant local flower gardens running along the cobbled walkway and rows of stalls running the length of the path. The street lamps had even been wrapped with flowers and the bulbs covered with a decorative flower case. The two of you explore each shop one by one and you finally get why black had confiscated your wallet, he was buying every plant you said you'd liked the look of! There were a few sprouts but most of them were seeds and whenever you would protest he would say "IT WILL BE GOOD EXPERIENCE FOR YOU TO GROW THEM" and "WITH MY EXPERTISE YOU SHAN'T FAIL". At some point, while you were busy looking through a stall that sold natural floral soaps black disappeared somewhere. You shrug it off assuming he had to go to the bathroom. Did skeletons even use the bathroom? Moving from stall to stall you make a sudden stop when a particularly odd plant catches your attention. Everything you’ve seen so far had been vibrant, open and displaying there amazing patterns and colours. But this one was a vibrant green plant with burgundy bulbs shut tightly. It was weird, everything else on sale was blooming so why wasn’t this little guy?

“I see you have a good taste in plants young miss” the elderly shopkeeper interrupts your train of thought.

“Why isn’t it blooming like all the other plants?” you ask curiously, your eyes glued to the plant inspecting it from all angles as if you would unlock its secrets if you looked at it from different perspectives. 

“Oh that's because this plant is a night phlox also known as midnight candy. This plant blooms at night” the older man answers with a warm smile. You quickly look at the shopkeeper with surprise before looking back at the little plant. You didn’t even know there were flowers that would bloom at night.  
“I HAVE COMPLETED ALL NEEDED TRANSACTIONS IT IS TIME FOR US TO MOVE ON TO THE LAST ATTRACTION OF THE FESTIVAL” Black's voice comes booming from your right taking you by surprise making you jump. “COME ALONG Y/N WE HAVE A SCHEDULE TO KEEP” Black takes your wrist and starts to pull you away as he notices your interest in the plant. “ WE SHALL TAKE THIS PLANT SHOPKEEP” black stats plainly pointing to the midnight candy. 

“ black it's ok you don't have to we have enough plants” you object lifting the full bay you had but it falls on deaf ears, the shopkeeper had already placed the small plant in a bag for you to carry and was handing it to you. Black once starts pulling you off to the next event he had on his list. Now almost four you were starting to get pretty hungry with all the running around you had been doing you hadn't noticed you hadn't eaten at all. You were about to tell black when the extremely loud rumble of your stomach betrays you. Black comes to a sudden stop making you bump into him. 

“Um black?” you look at him feeling like you had offended him then he suddenly points over at one of the food stalls. 

“WE SHALL MAKE A STOP THERE. I HAVE HEARD PEOPLE SINGING THEIR PRAISES ALL DAY AND I WISH TO SEE IF IT LIVES UP TO MY HIGH STANDARDS” black huffs putting his hands on his hips. His statement made you pause for a second, was this his way of offering you food pretending he didn't hear your stomachs embarrassing outburst? You had to stifle a giggle at the thought. Black the flashy show off was actually trying to spare your feelings. Not pressing the issue further the two of you head over to the surprisingly large line and you peek around it to see why this stall was so popular and to your surprise it was gelato, but not just gelato in a cup no. the gelato came in many different flavours even floral ones like rose water and lavender but that wasn't what was so unique about this gelato. Each cone full was shaped like a rose, it was so inventive and creative you became excited to try it. seeing how elaborate the gelato was you could definitely see why the line was so big. After twenty minutes of waiting and the line shrinking slowly, you noticed that black was getting impatient. furiously he tapped his foot and checking the time every couple of minutes. 

“Um black, you can go grab a seat and I can wait if you want” you offer and he huffs at you crossing his arms. 

“I AM NOT A CHILD I CAN OVERCOME SUCH A TRIVIAL CHALLENGE, AFTER ALL, I AM THE MARVELOUS AND POWERFUL BLACK” black protest striking a confident pose. you have to cover your mouth snoring as you try not to laugh when he goes right back to his impatient tapping. After what felt like the longest wait you both get your extravagant dessert and go to find a place to sit down for the final event of the night. You had no idea what it was going to be because black still hadn't told you anything about this event. As you searched for seats you lose sight of black in the crowd once again. Scanning diligently it doesn't take you long before you spot him at the edge of the crowd. You notice there are three other guys talking to him as you approach. Maybe they’re friends of his? 

“I MUST INSIST THAT I WAS THE FIRST ONE HERE SO I SHALL NOT GIVE UP MY SPOT BECAUSE YOU WERE SO IGNORANT NOT TO ACQUIRE SEATS EARLIER” you hear back scoff at the three men who seem to be growing more irritated by his arrogance. Oh dear, you could see this wasn't going too well maybe you could fix the situation? You're about to interject when you hear the guys reply.

“Listen hear ya stupid creature I ain’t asking. As the more evolved and superior species, we have a right to take what we want. So be a good little thing and crawl back into your cave” one of the men sneers taking black by his shirt. Nope absolutely not, you did not just hear that. You clench your hand out of anger. You couldn't believe such racist people still existed after all this time. as the guy opens his mouth to speak again you focus on him with an intense disdain.

SPLAT!

The last of your gelato goes rocketing through the air hitting the man right between the eyes cone and all. With a grunt, he released black out of shock and you take the opportunity to grab black and make a run for it.

“Oops must have mistaken your face for a trash can!” you yell back at the man now covered in your frozen treat three of them chase after you trying desperately to catch you as you nimbly avoid the crowd. You slip between people weaving and bobbing through the crowd with black in toe and when you felt you had enough distance between you and your pursuers you duck into a gap between two buildings waiting for them to pass. A few moments later the three of them rush by thankfully not noticing either of you hiding in the small space. you hold your breath waiting for the coast to be clear. You breathe a sigh of relief when the men's voices disappear into the distances hoping that meant they had given up. You jump when black suddenly bursts into a burst of hysterical laughter holding his stomach and leaning on the building for support. He seemed to find this situation genuinely entertaining taking deep broken breaths he tries to calm himself wiping away tears that had formed from laughing too hard.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES" black demands making you hesitate out of confusion. "I MUST INSIST YOU DO AS I HAVE INSTRUCTED" black huffs putting his hands on his hips glaring at you. With a roll of your eyes, you do as his says. With your eyes tightly shut you don't see black move closer but you do feel it, his body radiates with warm magic, his breath dancing across your skin and hand ghosts over your neck pushing back strands of hair sending a shiver down your spine. It almost felt like he was about to kiss you the thought made your cheeks flush. you weren't expecting him to be so bold. Fidgeting a little you prepare yourself mentally for the coming contact and are surprised when you feel black take a step back.

"YOU ARE NOW PERMITTED TO OPEN YOUR EYES" black announces to your confusion. Opening your eyes you look around to see nothing different before lifting your hand to feel something in your hair. rustling through your bag you pull out a compact mirror to inspect the object. You're in awe, it's a gorgeous flower delicately encased in resin with a sparkling purple stone in the centre. You're speechless. 

"I-IT IS A TOKEN OF MY APPRECIATION FOR ACCOMPANYING ME TO THIS EVENT. NOT THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE WITHOUT YOU I UM, NEEDED TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE EDUCATED PROPERLY, YES! YOU HAD TO LEARN ABOUT THE P-PLANTS AND ARE FORTUNATE THAT I THE MARVELOUS AND POWERFUL BLACK AM WILLING TO TEACH YOU" black rambles on nervously his face glowing like a light bulb obviously worried you didn't like his gift. With a soft smile, you pull black into a tight hug kissing his cheek. 

"It's amazing black thank you. And I'm glad you asked me to come I'm having a lot of fun" as you thank him you see the poor skela turn an even brighter blue then before if that was even possible.

"I-I NEVER SAID…… THIS IS NOT A DATE! TH-THIS IS AN EXCURSIONS FOR EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!!!" black almost shriek in reply his voice practically squeaking with embarrassment. Freeing himself from your grasp he coughs trying to play off his embarrassment.

"IT IS GETTING LATE WE SHOULD HEAD BACK" he states picking up the bags filled with things from the festival that he had placed down for safety.

 

"What about the last event?" You question catching up to black as he starts walking towards the exit.

"AS IT PAINS ME TO LEAVE BEFORE THE FINALLY I DO NOT WISH TO BE ON EDES BAD SIDE AND BEING LATE FOR DINNER IS A GOOD WAY TO GET ON IT" he replies plainly making you giggle. Yeah, you could definitely see his point. As the two of you get into blacks car the setting sky lights up with colourful and vibrant lights. The fireworks glow spectacularly in the rays of the setting sun etching this day in your heart forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next two days you start to get fidgety, feeling more and more uncomfortable on the couch especially with the abnormally cold weather. Last night you even asked stretch to say with you for warmth to red and mutts dismay. Wiping down the front counter you groan to yourself getting a little more frustrated by the fact your apartment still wasn't ready yet. How long would it take? it's just a busted pipe after all. Your day raced by as you baked, enjoyed small talk with a few customers and watched blue and papyrus interact with everyone who came into the cafe. You paid close attention to blue to see if there was any change in his behaviour. when you saw his expression the other day you began to worry that maybe something might have upset him but the way the happily bounced around the cafe you started to think you were seeing things. Around lunch time you get a visit from sans who has become a regular face to the point, you tease him about it saying he's there so often it's almost like he's part of the staff. 

Getting back to the building you almost have gone straight to your apartment out of sheer tiredness before papyrus quickly corrects your mistake his gloved hand beating you to the control panel before you pressed the wrong button. With how quick he reacted it, it was almost as if he didn't want you going to your apartment. Once at the skeletons apartment you let out a huge yawn before flopping face first into the couch with a heavy huff hitting the firm cushions. With your face buried in the couch, you pick up on the hint of a conversation between mutt, stretch and sans in the kitchen.

 

"Almost done just gotta keep her busy for a few more days" sans whispers

"Busy from what?" You pipe up walking into the kitchen curiosity peaked. The three of them become ridged fumbling over their words looking panicked like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. stretch speaks up trying to take control of the situation.

"Hey honey how would you feel about a trip to da beach house?" 

"You guys have a beach house?" You question eyebrows raised in disbelief suspicious of the sudden diversion of the conversation.

"oh yeah haven't been there in forever though. Hear it's gonna be good weather for it this weekend whadda ya say?" Stretch asks wrapping an arm around your shoulders leading you over to the other two with a calm look on his face.

" I dunno guy. After calling in sick for two days and going out with black after setting up I'd feel bad if I abandoned the store for such a long period" you shrug still feeling bad for throwing so much on Kass and James all because of a little emotional turmoil.

"Hows about ya close for da weekend n' Monday that way it's only an extra two days closed n ya staff can relax too?" Sans suggest a huge grin on his face. Seeing the excitement in his eyes something told you he was really up for the beach trip and would probably do or say anything to convince you to go.

"Well, I guess we've been pretty busy since we opened. Kass and James do deserve a break so, yeah ok. I'll close for two extra days it'll be good for everyone." You agree with a smile. 

 

"Hell yeah! I get ta see sweetheart in a sexy swimsuit sign me up!" You hear red howl from behind you. Turning to see four very excited looking skeletons peeking into the kitchen eagerly listening to the conversation. Keeping up with all these skeletons was going to be exhausting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys are up to something what could it be I wonder?
> 
> i'm gonna write a beach cliche and nobody's gonna stop me meahahahah! 
> 
> i was pretty tired when i went over this chapter so if there are any mistakes let me know so i can correct them.


	8. shakes by the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beach shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter was a lot longer than I anticipated it would be. so sorry it took me so long to get it out, I went over it about a dozen time and it just didn't feel right. i want to give each chapter more TLC so it may take me a bit longer to get each one out but hopefully it will make the quality better. 
> 
> thank you all so much for all your support!!

"Which one would be proper beach attire" you hum to yourself assessing the clothes you had laid out in front of you trying to pick out what to wear for your three night trip to the beach. The task was harder than it should be since you weren't allowed to go to your apartment to pick your clothes yourself. Sans insisted that there was still construction being done and it wasn’t safe for you to be in there. So instead he had popped over to your apartment himself grabbing a pile of your clothes from your closet. It was awkward for both of you when he came back face flushed handing you the bag he had put your underwear in. packing the clothes in your backpack you tried your best to keep it neat but ended up giving up halfway and just shoved everything in. a soft knock on the kitchen doorway makes you turn to see red leaning against the frame with his usual smug smile.

"all packed sweetheart?" he questions moving closer and peeking into your bag over your shoulder still grinning like a cat that ate the canary. You pull your bag against your chest frowning at him trying hard to keep the smile from forming.

"almost. Paps is getting a few essentials from the shop for me. Then I’ll be all set to go" you answer zipping your bag. You hoped he managed to get everything on your list it was already pretty late and the shops would be closing soon. 

"Oh? N’ did ya pack a sexy swimsuit? Can't wait ta see it, especially on you" red wiggles his brow flirtatiously leaning on the couch. 

"Perv.” you roll your eyes and shake your head unable to fight the smile any longer “Sorry to disappoint you but I don't own one. It's one of the things asked paps to pick up for me" you respond placing your bag on the floor next to the couch before checking the time. 

"What!?” reds hand slips and he falls over onto the couch face first “Ya don't have one and ya trusted dat friggen marshmallow ta get it for ya!?" Red shouts obviously annoyed. 

"Blues with him so it can't be all that bad" you try to reassure but it only seems to annoy him further

"Dats even worse!! Ugh might as well have sent two toddlers ta do it for ya" red palms his face shaking his head with a frustrated groan.

"Did you need something? Or did you just want to complain about the fact you aren't picking my swimsuit" you question putting your hands on your hip with a smug grin. Red flinches averting his eyes as he mumbles under his breath. Yep read him like a book. you grin wider before walking into the kitchen to grab a snack. 

"Well, just wanted to ask if ya wanna ride with me on da way there" red follows you looking as if he'd gotten a little bit of his previous swagger back. “My hog's pretty sweet” 

"Of course you have a bike.” you shake your head closing the fridge “Wait we aren't teleporting there?" You question confused since it was obviously a faster way to travel. 

"There's a lotta technical stuff dat keeps us from travelin dat way" red tries to explain leaning next to the fridge looking as if he really didn't wanna get into the details. 

"So you don't know? Maybe sans will. I’m sure he’d tell me if I ask" you tease finding the way Red's face scrunches up when he got upsets kinda adorable.

"Hey I ain't stupid! It’s just ya wouldn't get it. It's gotta do with magic accumulation n’ da ratio of distance times da weight n’ size of da object we have ta move." He starts to rumble waving his hands in emphasis leaving you gobsmacked your jaw practically hitting the floor. You had no idea he was actually smart! you thought he was your stereotypical edgy rebellious jock. He sighs deeply pinching the bridge of his nasal cavity noticing your reaction. "It's too far for us ta travel with all da stuff and da number of people. would take too much magic." Red simplifies and you nod. Red grins wider pulling you against him by your waist with a gravely hum. "So wadda ya say, sweetheart? you, me a long trip with your arms wrapped around me" red all but purrs drawing closer his proximity making you feel flustered. 

"Sorry to squash ya plans red but y/n is ridin in paps car and your ridin with your bro and mutt" sans pops up next to the two of you taking you both by surprise. 

"What!? Dat ain't fair why does blue n black get ta ride with er?" Red complains throwing his hands up in protest following sans as he picked up your bag and was heading to the door. 

"We're takin the three biggest cars n’ paps car has the most room so won't be as cramped for her" sans explains. red continues to protest as they exit the apartment leaving you a little discombobulated. you had to admire reds persistence with the matter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After loading the three cars up with all the necessities you finally set out. Black and blue were already snoozing in the back seat due to the late hour, you could tell papyrus was getting tired as well but forced himself to keep vigilant since he was driving. Sitting in the passenger side you took it upon yourself to help keep paps awake. you talked about what the beach house was like and how you had never been to the ocean before. Your admission seemed to surprise papyrus who swerved out of shock when the words left your mouth. Papyrus kept asking how you could live a mere three hours away from the ocean and have never seen it and worried you didn’t know how to swim. His uproar even woke black and blue who joined in with the scolding. It's not like you never wanted to see the ocean it's just you really didn't have a reason to go or anyone to enjoy it with. Once the scolding was over silence fell on the car once again and to help keep papyrus awake for the last leg of the trip you hooked your phone up to the car sound system. playing music and singing along to the songs eventually the others joined in turning the ride into an unexpected karaoke session. Finally after a full three hours of driving the car turns off onto a long dirt track that leads up to a huge two-story beachfront house on the hill. You press your face against the car window amazed by how big the house was. It made you question just how much money they must have to be able to own such a luxurious beach house and not use it to live in. slowly the cars pull up to the side of the house and come to a stop. Pulling your stuff from the car you head into the house wanting to take a look around. The lounge room was enormous! Easily the size of your entire apartment. a huge flat screen TV and ten seater couch sat in the centre with a fireplace sitting against the wall behind it giving the room a rustic feeling. Off to the right, you could see the patio overlooking the ocean and to the left a huge open kitchen complete with a huge double door fridge. Eager to explore further you wander upstairs wanting to see more of the house while the others finished unpacking. The second level had another large communal space, a large wall-sized entertainment unit sat against the wall in front of you. It held another big TV as well as all the consoles you could imagine. To the left of it was a bookshelf filled with games and there were even an air hockey and pool table. Looking at it made you further question why they didn't live here instead of in the dingy city. After a little more snooping around you head back down to the lounge room walking right into a heavy debate.

"Well since shes shared a bed with me before don't see why we can't while we're here" stretch shrugs before red shoves him aside. 

"No way we got chemistry. she should share my room. Plus thanks ta you lot I didn't get ta enjoy da drive here with er" red grumbles crossing his arms.

"SHOULD IT NOT BE Y/NS DECISION WEAR SHE WISHES TO SLEEP?" papyrus interrupt the argument and they all just glare at him making him jump back with a small whimper.

"Yeah paps is right it's my choice where I sleep. Besides this is a big house there are plenty of rooms right?" You chime in drawing everyone's attention.

"Um ya see…. We only have four rooms with beds so some of us will have ta share a room with you" sans rubs the back of his skull looking like he really didn't want the argument getting worse. You roll your eyes knowing if you didn’t step in now there would only be more arguing.

"Ok we'll draw lots to see who we'll be sharing rooms. that way it's all left up to luck" you suggest and everyone seems satisfied with the method. In the end, you end up sharing a room with blue and papyrus. the outcome seemed to excite papyrus but blue looked quite distressed about the situation. Everyone takes their bags up to the rooms exhausted by the day. papyrus insist on carrying your bag as you walk up the stairs with blue tagging along behind you quietly. Now nearing midnight everyone had settled in for the night, papyrus offers you his bed to share and before you could answer he shot up from his position on the bed and bounced off to the kitchen to make hot chocolates for everyone in the house. You were now left alone with blue the two of you sitting in awkward silence. 

"Um blue, did I do something to upset you?" You finally asked breaking the silence. Blue gives you a look surprise shocked by what you asked.

"WHAT? NO. I…… I Just Feel Like I Do Not Deserve How Quickly You Forgave Me." Blue mumbles sitting on his bed rubbing his arm. Was he really still punishing himself for how he acted almost a week ago? Slowly you stand up and walk over to sit next to him.

"Blue. It's been almost a week. I admit I’m still a little hurt that you basically called me a prize but it doesn't mean I hate you." You smile meekly at him. Blue groans pulling a pillow do his face.

"I Know It Was Stupid And Mean. I Just Got Really Jealous And Couldn't Stop Myself" blue brings his knees against his ribs face still buried in the pillow.

"Jealous? Of what?" You ask tilting your head trying to look at his face under the pillow. He only buried it deeper. 

"Of Red. Because He Got To Be Alone With You And….." Blue trails off but you get what he was implying .

"Whoa no no no. Blue nothing happened between red and I. Sure he um….. k-kissed me but that's it" you admit face flushed with embarrassment at the memory thinking about what could have happened if edge hadn't interrupted.

"NOW I FEEL EVEN WORSE!" blue yelps throwing himself back on the bed. "Still. It's Not Fair Red Has A Head Start." Blue mumbles to himself pouting a little making you giggle. At least blue seemed to be cheering up, you hated seeing him all mopey it didn't suit him at all. Brushing some hair behind your ear you lean down and place a sweet kiss on blues forehead.

"I really do forgive you so stop being all pouty. I don't like seeing you sad" blues face flushed and his eye lights turn into little hearts staring up at you with shock and adoration. Swiftly he sits up misjudging the distance between the two of you his skull colliding with your forehead. The two of you whimper in pain holding your heads before bursting into laughter.

"D-Does This Mean We Can Be Friends Again?" Blue asks shyly and you smile back at him 

"Of course we're friends blue." blue grins widely and the door flies open as papyrus prances back in carrying a tray of hot drinks.

"I HAVE PROCURED SOME DELICIOUS HOT COCOA AND COOKIES TO SNACK ON AND DIP IN THE MILK" papyrus proclaimed proudly placing the tray on one of the bedside tables. The three of you tell stories and jokes until tiredness begins to set in, you all curl up together sleeping soundly in the same bed.

The next morning you wake up feeling refreshed like a weight had been lifted from your chest after your heart to heart with blue. Carefully you untangle yourself from the pile of bones wrapped around your torso not wanting to wake them at such an early hour. You make your way down to the kitchen to get a drink of water for your parched throat. Sipping your drink you catch sight of edge enjoying a cup of coffee reading a book on the patio sun rising behind him. Quietly you open the sliding glass door to greet him.

"Morning, you're up early" you smile softly sitting in the chair opposite to him. Edge hums in reply fixated on his book. Looking at his current appearance you notice edge was wearing more casual clothes than his usual biker looking attire. He was sporting a red dress shirt with the top button left undone, three quarter grey pants and casual sandals. and on top of that, he wore glasses.

"I didn't know you wore glasses edge" you state curiously relaxing into the chair.

"YES WELL, IT PAINS ME TO ADMIT BUT I DO NOT HAVE VERY GOOD VISION WHEN IT COMES TO READING AT CLOSE PROXIMITY." edge explains placing a bookmark on his current page and places the book to one side. "YOU ARE A RATHER EARLY RISER AS WELL I SEE" edge hums folding his hands in his lap and crossing his legs.

"I wanted to see the sunrise over the ocean since it's my first time being here" you explain looking at the bright brilliant orange rising above the seemingly endless blue. Edge nods looking over the water as well. 

"I QUITE ENJOY THE VIEW MYSELF, BUT MOST OF ALL I APPRECIATE THE QUIETNESS OF THIS TIME OF DAY. AS YOU HAVE EXPERIENCED THE HOUSE IS RARELY THIS PEACEFUL WITH HOW MUCH RUCKUS THE OTHERS MAKE" edge grunts frowning a little. You had to laugh at is protest considering the volume his own voice sits at. the two of you continue your small talk as the rest of the housemates slowly start to stir. Blue comes barreling out of his room almost tripping down the stairs worried that you had disappeared in the middle of the night only to find you on the paddy o' sitting with a now unamused edge. You could only wave at him smiling gently as he turned a deep blue out of embarrassment. Once a few more skeletons had awoken edge moved the kitchen to make breakfast. Red and sans were two of the last to wake both looking very disgruntled. 

"Didn't get much sleep?" You questioned noticing how heavy their sockets look.

"Not a damn wink thanks ta someone fuckn mumblin in his sleep" red snarls pulling a bottle of mustard out of the fridge slamming the door shut.

"Oh? your snorin didn't help with da sleep department either ya know" sans barks back coming up behind him to get something from the fridge as well. the two of them staring each other down just about to get into a full blown argument when edge slams a stack of pancakes down on the table.

"IT IS TOO EARLY FOR SUCH SENSELESS BICKERING NOW SHUT UP, SIT DOWN AND EAT!" edge snaps putting his hands on his hips and scowling at the two of them. They both grumble an apology under their breath before taking a seat on each side of you. Everyone quickly perked up once they had eaten the senseless squabbling forgotten in fluffy pancakes, thick syrup and freshly squeezed juice. During the meal, papyrus suggests starting the day with some fun beach games which in turn lead blue to suggest volleyball. 

"IT WILL BE SO MUCH FUN! WHAT BETTER WAY TO START OFF AN AMAZING WEEKEND AT THE BEACH THEN VOLLEYBALL" blue almost spills his juice when he jumps up from his seat in excitement. 

"Ugh no thanks. Exercise ain't really my thing" red declines leaning his chair back rocking it back and forth on two legs. 

"Sounds fun to me, count me in blue" you smile picking up your empty plate slowly collecting everyone else's as well. Red stumbles in his chair almost falling backwards.

"Sure thing bro I'll play. Don't worry about it red you wouldn't be able to win anyway ya too slow" stretch grins smugly watching as his comment did its job.

"Did I say no? What I'm meant was sure. Any chance ta wipe da floor with dis honey coated ass" red growls frowning at stretch who was chuckling to himself. While red and stretch debate on who would lead their team to victory you take the plates over to the sink only to be shooed away by edge moments later as he insists on doing the dishes. Not wanting to argue you shrug it off and head out of the dining room to get ready for the beach.

"Hey sweetheart" red catches you on your way out a nervous look plastered on his features.

"What's up?" You ask plainly. And just as red opens his mouth to speak blue and papyrus come barreling into the room almost vibrating with excitement

"Y/N YOU MUST COME WITH US AND PICK OUT YOUR SWIMSUIT" papyrus bobs on the spot.

"YES WE HAVE MANY FOR YOU TO PICK." Blue agrees also giddy with excitement.

"Ok ok, one-sec red was about to say something important" you start looking back at red 

"nah 's fine. You go get ya fine ass swimsuit on, I'll talk ta ya later" red smiles halfheartedly waving you away. you were about to insist he tell you when you're whisked away by the two overzealous skeletons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Holly halibut did you two by the whole store!!" You shriek laying eyes on the mound of swimsuits in front of you.

"WE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A WASTEFUL THING. WE LOOKED ALL OVER THE SUPERMARKET FOR ONLY THE MOST FASHIONABLE SWIMSUITS FOR YOU TO CHOOSE" papyrus states proudly as you look at one of the price tags still attached to the swimsuits. you almost passing out when you see a price. They bought a swimsuit in the triple digests!? You take a deep breath and turn to them.

"Guys this is too much. All you had to do was buy a cheap, simple, nice looking swimsuit" blues smile drops and he looks at you with his big sad eyes on the brink of tearing up.

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THEM? NOT EVEN ONE?" oh this guy was good. He knew you couldn't say no to him when he used those big eyes and you hated it. Trying to stay firm you stare blue down finally caving when papyrus joins in. Alone you had a chance but together they're too adorable. 

"Ok I'll pick ONE. But you guys need to return the rest ok?" You state firmly. The two of them cheer before sitting on blues bed waiting for your decision. You pick through the pile looking at each swimsuit. There were so many different designs, some were one-piece suits and others were two pieces, there were ones with frills, ones that had beading and even one or two that covered very little. You could definitely see red wanting you to choose one of those and you roll your eyes throwing them to one side. After what felt like an eternity you ended up picking a two-piece swimsuit that hat blue boy leg bottoms and a white and red striped top that had a decorative white tie at the front. 

“Ok I think this is the right one” you state taking the swimsuit and the sarong they had also gotten you. “I’ll meet you guys outside just gotta change” you assure them before taking off to change in the bathroom .

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly you try to stealthily make your way out of the house and down to the beach trying not to draw attention. What were you even thinking picking a two-piece swimsuit?! You were so not used to showing so much skin. Your usual clothes consisted of jeans, shirts and the odd skirt or dress. Holding the sarong tightly around your chest you take a breath trying to calm your nerves. You walk onto the sand feeling the odd sensation of the grains of sand shifting under your feet for the first time. 

“Hey there doll whatcha hidin under there” mutt hums with a smug smile lifting your sarong causing you to squeak out of surprise pulling the material down and shuffle away from him. 

“D-don't do that!” you demand face beet red. you really didn’t want to draw that kind of attention right now. Edge notices mutt pestering you as he walks by on his way to the house and whisks you into his arms bridal style glaring daggers at mutt. 

“STOP PESTERING Y/N WITH YOUR UNWANTED ADVANCES” edge sneers walking you over to a beach chair under an umbrella and places you on it.

“Um thanks edge. I'm a little self-conscious wearing a swimsuit for the first time” you mumble hiding your legs under the long sarong. 

“NONSENSE! THEY ARE CLOTHES THEY DO NOT DEFINE WHO YOU ARE. IT IS RIDICULOUS TO ASSUME WE WOULD THINK ANY LESS OF YOU BECAUSE OF A COLOURFUL PIECE OF MATERIAL” edge scoffs crossing his arms and rolling his eye leaving your side to prepare refreshments. He did have a point even if it sounded a little insulting. You sat quietly under the umbrella trying to gather your courage as everyone set up the volleyball gear. when blue notices you had arrived he waved at you vigorously face lit up with his usual enthusiasm. You smile waving back enjoying the fact that he was back to normal. 

“You ready for a fun game?” sans asks walking up the beach with a lazy grin. He was wearing a pair of board shorts with a hot dog and ketchup pattern on them making your smile widen. It totally suited him. 

“definitely. have the teams been sorted yet?” you ask sitting up from the chair. 

“Yer. it'll be you, blue n’ stretch on one team and me, red n paps on the other” sans replies putting his hands in his short pockets casually. 

“Bet not everyone was pleased with that result” you shake your head picturing reds stern objections. Sans chuckles.

“Well just unlucky I guess.” he puts his hand out helping you up from the chair. you're so distracted by your conversation with sans you forget to keep a hold of the sarong and it falls away as you stand. All their sockets lock onto you seeing your swimsuit for the first time, Red whistles with approval and mutt nods with a grin appreciating how it fits your curves. 

“What?” you question tilting your head a little frowning confused with their reaction. 

“N-nothin. It suits you is all” sans complement rubbing his skull a light blue blush covering his cheeks. Your heart flutters hearing his company making you fully aware your new look was exposed to them. You look at the ground for a moment fiddling with your hands composing yourself before following sans over to the net. 

They take a few moments to explain the rules to you and let you get used to serving before starting the real game. Everything seemed to be going quite smoothly at first, the two teams serving the ball back and forth scoring a few goals. Then red started to get competitive going as far as to teleport above the net when sans served spiking it right into stretches face making him hit the sand with a heavy thud.

“RED THAT IS CHEATING!!” blue huffs stomping his foot in the sand.

“Heh ain't cheatin. I spiked da ball n’ didn’t cross da net” red grins proudly laughing at the look on stretched face.

“Well we never said ya couldn’t use magic” sans chimes in shrugging with a huge grin. You narrow your eyes at both of them. those two planned that! oh, it was so on. the rest of the game is spent with red and stretch trying to show each other up. The game ended with your team as the victors stretch and blue lifted you up in celebration cheering the three of you laughing as red protests as he tries to shout over the cheering. Your celebration is brought to an end when black and edge come back carrying refreshment and snacks which were appreciated after such an exhausting workout. After a good rest, everyone moves off to enjoy the beach in their own way. Blue and papyrus energetic as always ran around the beach spraying each other with super soakers laughing when they turned on sans who was floating in a doughnut lazily until he was bombarded by water making him fall off. Mutt and stretch had already gotten comfortable on some beach chairs falling asleep with sunglasses protecting their sockets. It must be nice not having to worry about sunburn. For a while, you relaxed under the umbrella with black and edge who were reading the new mystery novel sipping ice tea. You would engage with small talk every now and then but grew bored after a while and decided to try and build a sand castle. humming to your self you filled a bucket with sand and tipped it over making the main structure. as you started to work on the details you hear the sand shift beside you. 

“hey sweetheart havein fun?" red asks sitting next to you while you build up another mound of sand.

“So much fun. I’m so glad you guys dragged me out here” you smile leaning back into the sand looking up at the slowly setting sun. red chuckles lightly laying next to you in silence. 

"so um been wantin ta ask ya dis for a while. With everythin dats happened-" red starts making you sit up on your elbows and look at him.

"um red" you try to warn him as you see stretch and blue sneaking up behind him.

"Hold up please let me get dis out, it's been on my mind forever.” red interrupts looking at you shyly. “Like i was sayin i was wonderin if-" red is cut off when he's suddenly buried in a huge pile of sand.

"da fuck! I was in da middle of somthin!. Damn it I’m gonna be digging sand outta ma joints for a week!!" red shouts wriggling free from the sand and proceeds to chase after the two laughing skeletons. red jumps at stretch latching on to his shorts with a gotcha pulling them down to his ankles making stretch trip and both of them land face first into the sand. The sight made you and burst into hysterical laughter. after a full day of fun at the beach, everyone makes their way back to the house for a good meal and a quiet movie night. as you were sitting in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn to finish popping sans approaches you.

"Hey need ta talk in private ya have a minute?" Sans whispers making you jump away from the counter in surprise. You nod slowly a little on edge as you follow him to the patio. 

"So um, what's up?" You ask rubbing your arm nervously looking at the wood floor. Ever since he openly admitted his feelings for you, you've found it hard to be alone with sans without getting a little flustered. Sans leans on the railing looking at you with lidded sockets and an amused grin.

"just had an idea of somethin ta make this trip interestin" sans slowly moves closer to you putting his hands in his pockets. Your stomach does a somersault as he draws closer his eyes feeling like they'd burn right through you. He pulls out an envelope handing it to you.

"sans is this a love letter? Didn't you already say" trail off when sans burst into laughter. 

"no no. It's a prize for da winner." he grins calming himself.

"winner?" you question obviously very confused. Sans explains his idea of a scavenger hunt with everyone for the contents of the envelope. 

"you just gotta hide it when everyone's distracted n' whoever can find it tomorrow wins" sans shifts on his heels looking very proud.

"so what's the prize and what's stopping you from spoiling the hunt by knowing where it is hidden?" sans just grin taking your hand that's holding the envelope. 

"I ain't playing. Someone's gotta keep ya company right starlight?" sans winks kissing your hand tenderly sending a chill down your spine. "come on we betta get back before the others get suspicious" sans leads you back into the house with his hand around your waist. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day comes and you put sans's plan in motion. While everyone was still sleeping you hide the envelope under one of the car tires then slip back pretending to have gone for a short morning walk. During breakfast sans announces the surprise which gets mixed responses.

"yer it ain't sound like too much fun, to be honest sansy" mutt yawns leaning on the table to blacks dismay.

"ARMS OFF THE TABLE YOU NEANDERTHAL." black growls swatting at his brother's arm "I FOR ONE FEEL LIKE IT WOULD BE INTERESTING TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS GAME. OBVIOUSLY I THE MASTER OF PUZZLES WILL WIN" black states causing a debate between him, blue, papyrus and edge over who was the true master of puzzles.

"ya gotta have somthin better than this up ya sleeve I mean come on sansy dis is pretty lame for you" red chuckles drinking a bottle of mustard.

"oh yer? What if I said da prize had somethin ta do with y/n" sans grins widely as everyone at the table including you stare at him.

"what?! I didn't agree to this!" you huff looking at sans with narrowed eyes. This charming skeleton just tricked you with his sweet words and unshakable charisma. Sans doesn't even wilt under the intense glare your giving him.

"well I ain't tellin what but ya might wanna consider playin" sans only gins wider. Everyone immediately volunteers to participate in the scavenger hunt once they hear what the prize involves you. Sans explains the rules waiting as everyone scrambles to find what you had hidden.

"you sneaky skeleton" you glare at sans who only continues to smile widely enjoying how smoothly his plan went off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It took nearly almost all day for anyone to make any headway and all the while you and sans relaxed together. Just after the hunt started the two of you went down to the beach to enjoy the calm water.

“What did the fish say when he swam into a wall?” sans asks floating next to you on his doughnut. 

“What?” you sigh knowing what was coming.

“Dam” sans states grinning as you groan and chuckle at the same time.

“That's soooo bad. please don’t do any more” you whine covering your face with your hands.

“Ok ok. What do you get when ya combine a rhetorical question with a joke?” sans grin widens as you sigh again.

“What?” you ask and sans just sits there grinning. You laugh genuinely at that one. “Ok, I got one. Did you hear about the Italian chef who died? He pasta-way.” you both snicker telling jokes for while before drying off and returning to the house to relax on the porch drinking thick shakes watching the scavenger hunt as some of them looked in the most interesting places. You had to laugh when out of desperation red tried to bribe the answer out of you. Everyone had almost lost hope as it started getting dark when mutt swaggers onto the porch with a huge grin waving the envelope. 

"found this right away but thought it was too soon so I took a nap" red was fuming as he sneered at mutt an intense red light glowing in his sockets 

"ya sayin we've been lookin for hours and ya had it all along!??" red launches as mutt who quick teleports to the other side of the swing chair next to you. 

"lookin forward to our date doll. I'll make sure it's fun so don't worry ya pretty little head" mutt hums leaning in really close his sharp gold teeth reflecting your concerned look. You shrunk under the intensity of what he was implying. To end the night on a more positive note you have a relaxing BBQ bonfire on the beach trading scary stories. Blue and papyrus seemed to get a little shaken when you told a story about the Wendigo. 

Waking up early the next day you quickly rush to the bathroom wanting to secure your shower before anyone else could. When the water hit you, you hiss moving away from the water a stinging pain dancing across your skin. You completely forgot to pack sunscreen and now you were paying for it with a sunburn. It took you a little longer than usual to shower but you managed to dull the pain of the sunburn. On your way out of the bathroom, you run into papyrus who shrieks in terror at the sight of you. 

 

"Y/N YOU HAVE CHANGED COLOUR! OH GOSH, YOU MUST HAVE GOTTEN SICK LAST NIGHT FROM THE COLD AIR. I TOLD SANS IT WAS NOT APPROPRIATE WEATHER FOR A BBQ" papyrus looks at you with deep concern gesturing to hug you but hesitates with worry. 

"paps calm down I'm not sick this is natural. It happens when humans spend too much time in the sun" 

"IT IS NOT HEALTHY TO CHANGE COLORS. I SHALL CONTACT A HEALTHCARE PROFESSIONAL IMMEDIATELY!!" papyrus starts typing swiftly on his phone preparing to call an ambulance. Acting fast you scoop the phone out of his hands ending the call before it had a chance to ring more than once.

"paps it's just a sunburn! It will be gone in a couple of days." you explain a little louder then you meant to try to reassure the panicked skeleton. 

"A BURN!! THAT IS SERIOUS WE SHOULD ADMINISTER FIRST AID" papyrus moves to grab you and you put your hands out stopping him. 

"no paps it's ok it's not that kind of burn. It's like when you if you left an egg out in the sun for too long and it cooks. Wait no, that doesn't sound any better. It's um, you just" you stumble over your words trying to find the best way to describe the situation. Papyrus just stands there listening to you in a calm panic. "it's a little sore but after having a warm shower it's ok now" you finally conclude hoping he would take it as a sufficient answer. Papyrus visually relaxes.

"IF YOU ARE SURE YOU ARE NOT IN ANY DISTRESS I SHALL TAKE YOU AT YOUR WORD" papyrus finally smiles as you hand his phone back. "I SHALL INFORM THE OTHERS THAT THERE IS NO NEED TO BE ALARMED BY YOUR CURRENT STATE" papyrus says walking off downstairs. You breathe a sigh of relief thankful for papyrus's foresight to talk to the others. you really don't want to have to repeat that interaction with everyone else. Now feeling a little drained you head back to the room to pack and change. Getting back to the room you see that blue and papyrus had already packed and were probably downstairs having breakfast. Not wanting to make everyone wait for you quickly start to shove your clothes back in your bag. packing vigorously you hear a quiet knock on the door frame.

"Hey tomata haven't seen you around before. Ya seen a girl called y/n around er?"

"Ha ha very funny." Your roll your eyes at reds bad joke. red chuckles putting his hands in his pockets and walking into the room.

"ya almost packed?" Red asks sitting on the bed opposite to you. 

"Yeah just a few more things and I'll be down for breakfast." You hum still trying to get everything to fit back in the bag. 

"Hey can I ask ya somthin" red speaks up rubbing his neck with a little sweat starting to roll down his skull. 

"Sure you have my undivided attention" you reply finally zipping up your bag and placing it to one side and sitting on the bed. You could tell he's been wanting to ask you something important for the entire trip he just always seemed to get interrupted before he could get it out. Red stands up quietly walking over to sits next to you looking more nervous as he tries to collect his thoughts.

"So um been tryin ta ask ya dis for da whole trip but somthin always gets in da way" red grumbles a bit recalling stretch and blues prank. "So hey, I was thinkin when we get back, maybe sometime you and I could I don't know er, go on a date. maybe?" Red asks shyly shrugging at you with a meek smile.

"Well, to be honest, I'm surprised it took you this long to ask. I would have thought you'd be one of the fists to try and drag me on a date" you chuckle giving him a comforting smile.

"Heh didn't wanna seem too desperate" red grins wider "so is dat a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes. What you think I'm gonna just go out with everyone else then turn you down?" You joke getting a sceptical look. 

"I donno wouldn't put it past ya ta teas me like dat" red chuckles when you buff out your cheeks pouting at his comment. "Come on ya gonna miss out on breakfast if ya don't hurry." Red states ruffling your hair getting up and walking out the door. 

"Hey wait up! You better not eat my pancakes" you shout chasing after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an amazing long weekend you were finally back at the skeletons apartment. Throwing your badge to one side you flop on the couch, as fun as the beach was it was also very exhausting. With a big stretch, you sit up to see sans, stretch and mutt ginning down at you.

"Um, what's up guys" you question a little curious and cautious of their looks.

 

"We got a surprise for ya starlight" sans grins wider reaching out his hand. Sans helps you up from the couch leading you to the door. "Ok ya gotta close ya eyes" sans instructs and you look back at stretch and mutt with confusion but they only shrug still grinning obviously in on the secrets. With a shake of your head, you comply by shutting your eyes and putting your hands over them for good measure. You feel the familiar sensation of teleporting the sounds of the apartment disappearing into a new foreign silence.

"Ok you can open em now" sans states his voice laced with excitement. Opening your eyes you're stunned at the sight unveiled to you. It was a huge refurbished apartment, the kitchen almost as big as the one in the skeletons apartment and it blended into the dining room that was only separated by an island counter. The living room was relatively large in comparison to yours and it wasn't until you noticed the familiar signs of your stuff that you pieced together what was going on.

"Is, is this my apartment?" You ask with shock already knowing the answer. 

"Well, we needed to get the wall pulled out ta fix da leek n the carpet had ta be torn up. We've sorta been meanin ta upgrade this level but never had a chance since ya know" sans watches your reaction waiting for any signs you were mad.

"I can't afford an apartment this luxurious" you look at sans wincing at the thought of how much renting a place like this would cost. Sans laughs and pets your head looking at you with warmth in his eyes

"Told ya before we don't want ya money. This is just sorta a weird apology for all the grief we caused ya"

"I can't accept something like this as just a gift. No way there has to be a catch or it's gotta be a dream, this place is just wow" you exhale walking out to your new balcony noticing the midnight candy sitting in a little pot on the table making you smile. "I can't not pay for a place like this" you state firmly looking at sans with determination. Sans grin becomes more sly as he walks up to you leaning closer taking a strand of hair between his thumb and fingers gently swirling it.

"Guess you'll just have ta make it up to us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was originally going to introduce another skeleton in this chapter but decided against it. what do you guys think should I add more skelas or stick with the current set up? 
> 
> strap in guys there's some big stuff coming in the next chapter as well as some well known friends :3

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome they fill me with determination
> 
> feel free to send me an ask on my tumblr : https://penguinb0mb.tumblr.com/


End file.
